<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona 5 Harry potter AU by Aboyandhisstarship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476539">Persona 5 Harry potter AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship'>Aboyandhisstarship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ann/shiho is background only for at now at least, Dadgor, F/F, F/M, Igor is a good dad, Mishma is a bird, Torture, Velvet family, also if i misspelled any names sorry D:, anyway let me know what you think, ayyy see what did there, be wary of that, more characters and ships to be tagged, new to this Phandom, no internet so rip sorry man, sorry D:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wrong time wrong place, and Now Ren Amamiya is on a very lonely train to a castle, everyone he knows forbidden from contacting him, his future looks bleak...and he has a long year ahead of him. </p><p>(first time writing for the persona characters so my apologies if i misspell anything, also this story is proof read but only by me so if i missed something sorry D:, anyway your feedback is welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Sakamoto Ryuji/Togo Hifumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nice place...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 15th:<br/>
Ren rocked back and forth on the rough train ride, he was sitting on a box of some kind of supplies, he wasn’t in a position to ask really…honestly he was lucky he wasn’t on train to prison…or that his wand was not broken, as the train rocked he thought back to the day his life changed.<br/>
That night:<br/>
It was a bright warm day in the summer as Ren walked home, he had another month before school started and he was enjoying the time before his studies resumed when he heard it “help, help please someone help!”<br/>
Ren felt an urge, he considered walking away but decided that he could not let this slide, a man spoke in the dark his speech slurred “just shut up and do what I tell you.”<br/>
The woman shook her head “I will report you…to the ministry!”<br/>
The man sneered “they won’t care, the ministry is my bitch, useless Mud bloods like you should just go where I steer this world.”<br/>
The man turned seeing Ren staring he paused before glaring “what are you looking at kid…keep walking.”<br/>
The woman called “please!”<br/>
Ren clenched his fist before grabbing the man pulling him off the woman, the man stumbled before falling to the ground, the man became enraged yelling “damn brat! I’ll sue!” </p><p>Hogwarts express:<br/>
Ren was rocked yet again as the unsmooth train kept rushing for his new school life, Ren muttered to himself “well It could have been worse…” </p><p>Court:<br/>
The gavel slammed down “Guilty….Mister Ren Amamiya we find you guilty of assault in the first degree…that said the testimony from your teachers and family, Paint a picture of a responsible young man as such we will give you two options…option 1 is you will be expelled from Chrism academy and serve 3 months in prison….option 2, is you will be transferred to a different school out of country and all ties will be severed between your family and you…”<br/>
Ren blinked in shock as the judge said “speak up boy, we are normally not so leant….”<br/>
Ren said “Uhhh I would like to transfer schools.”<br/>
The  judge nodded “so it will be, you will be held by us until  you are accepted by a different school, court adjourned.”<br/>
Ren was hauled out of the court looking back he saw his parents did not make eye contact with him. </p><p>London, October 13th:<br/>
Ren had flumed into the leaky cauldron when a man who said he was the headmaster explained “Mister Amamiya, we are pleased to have you join us for the reminder of your academic career however the board have some conditions for your enrollment.”<br/>
Ren nodded “what are they…Headmaster Kobayakawa?” he said reading what looked like a nameplate embossed in gold.<br/>
The headmaster indicating a set of  robes on the table, they were his size but in the same style of those that pre-sorting first years had to wear as he explained “you will not be indicted into any of the houses of Hogwarts, it is a concern of public safety to let someone with your record into the common area’s as such you will be living off campus…you will be informed of the details of that at a later time, you are on strict probation any rule breaking and you will be promptly expelled…your situation will allow some leeway in the rules by virtue of your not living in the castle, but do not get cocky…we will not hesitant to kick you to the curb is that understood?”<br/>
Ren nodded “yes sir.”<br/>
The headmaster nodded “good man, you are not a member of any house and as such cannot participate in any house activity, such as Quiditich…keep your nose clean and your head down and you will have a quiet career of academic success…see you soon.”<br/>
And with that the Headmaster turned into a circle and disappeared. </p><p>Hogwarts express:<br/>
Ren was rocked back and worth as he chuckled saying “great no house, well I guess that means I’m only accountable for myself” Ren shook his head before looking down at the piece of paper that was shoved into his hand before he was shoved onto the train “Sojiro Sakura, Café Leblanc, Hogsmead.”<br/>
Ren could tell it was getting to be about dusk as the train slowly ground to a halt. Ren offered to make himself useful to train engineer, who polity declined saying “thanks sunny, but I got this…enjoy your year.”<br/>
Ren saw the distant castle saying “so that’s Hogwarts huh?”  before he spotted a sign that read “Hogsmead this way.”<br/>
Ren grabbed his small suit case and started walking towards the town.<br/>
Café leblanc:<br/>
It took about 15 minutes to find the small shop, it had a worn sign that read “Coffee and Curry.”<br/>
Ren pushed open the door to see a graying Wizard sitting behind the counter, the shop itself was quiet as the man played wizard Chess against himself, Ren cleared his throat “uhh are you Sojiro Sakura?”<br/>
The wizard looked Ren up and down before saying “right I forgot that was today…so you’re the kid huh?”<br/>
Ren smiled “that’s what they tell me?”<br/>
Sakura rolled his eyes “don’t get glib with me, you’re lucky you’re not enjoying your brand new vacation home in prison now come on.”<br/>
Sakura lead Ren up the stairs into a dusty Attic where he said “this is where you will be staying, you will be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid, I find anything messing I won’t hesitate to kick you out, got it!?”<br/>
Ren nodded “Uhh yes sir.”<br/>
Sakura shook his head “look, the school told me that tomorrow someone will be waiting for you by the school gate to show you around, over on the desk is your class Schedule  it’s your bible now got it?”<br/>
Ren nodded “yes sir.”<br/>
Sakura nodded “good, there is some leftover food in the fridge your welcome to, I’m closing up.”<br/>
Ren simply nodded at the older wizard left him alone in the cluttered attic, Ren quickly changed out of the school uniform grumbling “nice neighborhood,” Before trying to get some sleep. </p><p>October 16th:<br/>
Ren felt his wand vibrate, acting like an alarm he got up getting nailed by a wave of uncertainty before he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, he found Sojiro already there with a cup of coffee and plate of curry waiting for him.  Sojiro saw him about to leave before saying “I got to feed you before you go, don’t want you passing out in class.”<br/>
Ren nodded sitting down and digging in, he found the curry to be incredible and the coffee to be perfect. Sojiro paused before saying “you best be going, don’t want to keep your guide waiting.”<br/>
Ren smiled “thank you for the meal.”<br/>
Sojiro shook his head “huh maybe you have manners after all get going, oh and flip the sign to open on your way out.”<br/>
Ren did flipping the sign before pulling to robe closer to him against the chilly wind, he walked towards the edge of town and followed the sign to Hogwarts. </p><p>The walk itself took about twenty minutes before he arrived at the gate there he found a girl, her robes were like his just with blue accents Ren determined marked her as a member of Reavenclaw house her nose was in a book so he stood awkwardly for a about a minute before asking “uhhh I was told to meet someone here.”<br/>
The girl jumped before glancing him up and down quickly noticing the lack of house colors she asked “so your him?” she ended the question with an air of antagonism.<br/>
Ren smiled “I’m Ren Amamiya, I just transferred here…as I’m sure you know…if you’re who I’m here to meet?” he asked half hopefully.<br/>
The girl nodded curtly “I’m Makato Niijima, head girl of House Reavenclaw…I Assume you are a 5th year?”<br/>
Ren nodded “That’s correct.”<br/>
Makato nodded again “I am a sixth year I will show you to your first class and all of the other for the first week then you are on your own.”  Already walking away at a brisk pace<br/>
Ren sighed “you have no idea how true that is.” Before quickly following behind.<br/>
Ren followed Makato as a sea of people turned and stared at him, saying “Is that him? The one with the record? I heard he killed 4 people with one curse but was able to bribe his way out, nah I heard he robbed seven banks with a tooth pick.”<br/>
Ren pushed up his glasses trying to ignore the rumors, he saw Makato’s face there was a flash of something maybe sadness for him for a grand total of maybe a second before he was shoved into charms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I think i hate it here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren deals with the fallout and everyone and there dog knowing he is a convicted criminal, meanwhile a man plots against him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 16th, Charms:<br/>
The class itself was boring for the most part, past the very tried looking teacher, and the whispers of the class, Ren sat in the back and tried his best to ignore the stares, as Professor Kawakami explained another spell.</p><p> After school:<br/>
Ren leaned on the wall of a footbridge at the edge if the campus, students walked by glaring at him and whispering. He grumbled aloud “who the hell leaked my record? I mean the only people who knew were some teachers…and Niijima”<br/>
Before Ren could ponder his situation farther he heard a very loud voice declare “You’re the kid with the Effing criminal record!” the voice was clearly angry, and Ren could not help but notice the rather impressive mob trailing behind him.<br/>
Ren knew if he tried to fight he would be taking his mail in the big house so his only other option was turn on the charm. Ren turned towards them throwing on his best smile “hey there fella’s I’m new but I’m looking forward to getting to kno…”<br/>
Ren words were interrupted by a good old fashioned gut punch, Ren dropped hard as he heard laughing and the loud voice belonging to a blond man wearing a red tie said “I don’t care what your trying to effin tell me, we don’t want no criminal’s here.”<br/>
Ren groaned saying under his breath “no talking, that means….I hope this school has a good hospital wing.”<br/>
He felt a serious of heavy kicks across his chest his black tie flying out into the open, a mocking reminder that Ren had no one to back him up as he went into the fetal position taking the blows. Ren was kicked in the face his glasses flying up, he started into the face of the man who beat him up as one of his groans said “Come on Ryuji, finish him and let’s get the out of here.”<br/>
The Blond who Ren noted was likely named Ryuji said “yea got it, sleep tight.” And with that a fist connected with Ren’s face and he was met with  blissful darkness. </p><p>Ryuji and the Quiditch team fell back from the clearly  knocked out and bleeding Delinquent once they were away from the scene one of them said “see Ryuji that’s why your our beater…you know how to dish it out!”<br/>
Ryuji give a half-hearted laugh resisting the urge to lock back at the now distant bridge said “you guys run off, I got to get something.”<br/>
The others on the name shrugged before running off to their common room. Ryuji balled his fists as he waved through the east tour before knocking on a door and a voice said with an almost mocky sing song “who is it?”<br/>
Ryuji bottled his anger saying “beating around the bush.”<br/>
The door opened and the man gestured to come inside saying “ahh Ryuji I trust it is done?”<br/>
Ryuji didn’t look him in the eye saying “he didn’t fight back…sir.”<br/>
The man made a tsking noise saying “hmmm I guess he would not want to go to prison, I suppose that is only logical.”<br/>
Sugru Kamoshida turned to face Ryuji saying coldly “keep up the good work, and my name will carry you far enough to become a Professional Quiditch player…and dear old mom will not have to worry anymore.” He smiled with a touch of smugness<br/>
Ryuji felt his knuckles turn white as he said “you tell me where and when, just uphold your end.”<br/>
Kamoshida responded with a dismissive wave “but of course Sakamonto, but of course.” </p><p>First thing Ren Noticed as they he was not on something soft second thing was that his face was wet. He opened his eyes with a groan and was still staring at the roof of the bridge. He turned his head to the side to see a series of students walking and talking having had to have literally stepped over him to get past.<br/>
Ren tried to get up only fall back down with a groan saying aloud “yep that’s not happening.”<br/>
He heard a voice of a girl saying “there he is!”<br/>
Ren turned his head and saw two girls rushing toward him, Ren braced himself for another blow but was surprised when he felt there arms lock with his as one of the girls said to the clearly bewildered Ren “easy…we are not going to hurt you.”<br/>
A girl on his left, a blond fumbled him briefly and Ren closed his eyes ready to hit the ground but the other girl caught him saying “easy Ann, poor guy is already bleeding everywhere.”<br/>
The other girl muttered “sorry Shiho, just grabbing his glasses.” Holding the simple black framed item.<br/>
Ren noted “Ann and Shiho….” Before passing out again.</p><p>Hospital wing:<br/>
Ren felt himself blink back into existence, this time he was on something soft, he glanced to his left and saw a brown haired girl, her nose buried in a book. He glanced around determining he was in the hospital, great….wait not great. Ren tried to bolt upright as his thoughts lurched into his brain, they are going to think I got my ass handed to me attacking someone…then it’s off to prison.<br/>
Ren tried to get up but he felt several hands shoving him back down his eyes went wide; great the Demonters were already there for him.<br/>
Ren was freaking out as he heard 3 voices talking at once.<br/>
The first one asked “what is happening?!”<br/>
The second clearly grunting with the effort of holding him down said “he is having a panic attack.”<br/>
The third voice which was slightly older than the other two said “Ren listen to me, you’re safe.”<br/>
Ren however only heard those voices distantly as he tried to find his wand; he was so screwed, until he felt his body freeze up. And the third voice say “sorry about doing this Ren but you can hurt yourself and others so listen to the sound of my voice…you are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts you are safe.<br/>
Ren was frozen but as he glanced left and right at the concerned looking people, his vison started to clear as he saw Makato looking down at him worriedly.<br/>
Ren took deep breaths trying to remain Calm, but figured the aurors were just out of sight. One of the other girl’s eyes went wide before she said “Ren right? Well Ren don’t worry, we saw the whole thing, we know you didn’t attack anyone…so relax you’re not in trouble.”<br/>
That had the desired effect as Ren body noticeably calmed Makato undid her paralyzing spell, Ren chocked out a “thank you?”<br/>
The first girl who spoke up was Ann the blond form earlier who waved her hand “it was nothing…I’m Ann Takamaki.” She wore the yellow tie of a Hufflepuff, as he retreated backwards.<br/>
Ren grunted out “Ren Amamiya.”<br/>
The other girl, Shiho appeared chuckling “oh we know who you are Ren.”<br/>
Ren groaned out “yea I guess everyone and there Owl has heard by now…I wonder how that happened?” He finished shooting a glare at Makato, who to her credit looked shocked that she was being accused.<br/>
Shiho however seemed to ignore the tension as she said “Shiho Suzui, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”<br/>
Ren chuckled out a dry cough saying “you’re one of the very few to think that.”<br/>
Ann and Shiho looked down sadly as Ren Touched his fixed nose and said “Thank you both for bringing me here…”<br/>
The statement hung in the air before Makato took a deep breath explaining “school rules require that in such an incident one of the student heads of the house be informed and present for the recovery…and since you don’t have one…”<br/>
Ren nodded understanding “since your showing me around the school figured close enough, you guys tell Sakura?”<br/>
The girls all said at the same time “who?”<br/>
Ren shook his head “no one of consequence, it’s getting late I got to go home.”<br/>
The girls all nodded with Ann saying “be safe.”<br/>
Café leblanc:<br/>
Ren entered the Café with a ring as Sojiro looked up from his copy of the daily Prophet grumpily commenting “you’re finally back.”<br/>
Ren nodded “yea sorry Sojiro, got caught up in the library.”<br/>
Sojiro stood up almost absent mindly saying “call me boss everyone else does,” Before saying more firmly “just stay out of trouble, one bad move off you go.”<br/>
Ren nodded “got it boss.”<br/>
Sojiro then turned off the lights leaving the school before Ren fell onto the Futon in the cluttered attic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always only proof read by me, but if you want to join the proofreading team, (of again just me) feel free to contact me and enjoy. and as always your feedback is welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to the Velvet room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren learns about his destiny</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 17th, Before school : <br/>Ren groaned as he felt his alarm going again, in his opinion far too early.  He quickly got dressed eat some amazing food curtsey of boss before walking back towards Hogwarts dreading every step.<br/>When he arrived at the gate he saw the expected Makato, however she looked, distressed.  As Ren walked up she was clearly steeling her nerves before saying “I didn’t leak your record Ren.” <br/>Ren paused narrowing his eyes at her “someone did…and what teacher would want that.” <br/>Makato had an idea but kept her mouth shut instead saying “I don’t know how it was done, just know I didn’t do it.” <br/>Ren paused before he trusted his gut, “for all the good it’s done me so far”, he grumbled to himself before saying aloud “I believe you…and I’m sorry for accusing you…you have been well not nice but not hostile which puts you a step above pretty much everyone else at this school.”<br/>Makato could tell Ren was hurting but she opted to say “thank you, it is a long shot, but maybe if they see how studious and responsible you are they will back off.” <br/>Ren shuddered saying “yea I’m not holding my breath.” <br/>As the pair entered the castle, Makato brought him to potions. </p><p>After school, Grand hall: <br/>Ren entered to the usual rumours but one voice called “Ren over here!” <br/>Ren smiled as he walked over to the small table where Ann was sitting a plate of crepes before her and a Defense against the dark arts  book open, he plunked down across from her as she asked “how you holding up.” </p><p>Ren groaned “well I’m isolated in every sense of the term, and I stand out like a sore thumb…but other than that I’m peachy…what is Shiho up to?” <br/>Ann smiled “Quiditch practice, she is one of Hufflepuff’s best chasers!” she said with clear pride in her voice.<br/>Ren smiled took a bite of a sandwich which had appeared as he opened his potions book “Yea she does seem like she would be a solid chaser. If they let me, I’ll have to check out a game.”  </p><p>Elsewhere: <br/>Shiho arrived at the Quiditch office, she knocked as Kamoshida opened the door “ahhh Miss Suzui thank you for coming, I wish to discuss your future.” And with that the door closed. <br/>Café Leblanc: <br/>Ren pushed open the door which rung out as Sojiro grumbled “welcome back.” <br/>Ren smiled “thanks boss.” <br/>Sojiro shook his head “it’s getting late get your homework done but keep it down, don’t want you disturbing my customers.”<br/>Ren bit back the obvious observation that there were no customers before he went upstairs and started on his charm spells. <br/>Before eventually exhausted he passed out on his bed. </p><p>Ren blinked into awareness as an odd almost impish voice said “hello trickster…” <br/>Ren tried to stand up only to find his arms were chained, a younger voice demanded “on your feet inmate!” <br/>Ren shuffled to the bars before asking “was I dreaming, am I really in Azkaban?” <br/>The man sitting behind a desk simply laughed “Interesting it seems you are willing to believe that your waking life is a dream and that this place is reality…” <br/>Ren countered “so I’m dreaming?” <br/>The being scratched his head proclaiming “how rude of me, my name is Igor, and welcome to my velvet room…we have waited long for you.” <br/>Ren deadpanned “charmed, so what is this?” <br/>Igor gestured around the room “this place exists at the point between dream and realty; call it a haven for the trickster.” <br/>Ren blinked “trickster?” <br/>A voice declared “speak only when spoken to inmate!” <br/>Igor smiled “you are the trickster, a young man who faced injustice, an outsider at Hogwarts, not given a house long have we waited for you…but how rude of me, allow me to introduce to you the wardens of this place, to your left Justine to your right Caroline.” <br/>Caroline yelled “you better follow our master’s orders inmate!” <br/>Justine added coldly “if you desire success in your quest, than I would not take this lightly.” <br/>Ren shrugged “so I’m the trickster….sure, why exactly is this place a prison?”<br/>Igor smiled saying “this place reflects the state of the heart of the one who summoned it, in your case you feel trapped, a prisoner of a corrupt system, forced to ride the wings of fate.” <br/>Ren grumbled “that sounds about right.” <br/>A baton struck the bars “silence inmate.” <br/>Igor smiled “now you must be wondering who I am?”<br/>Ren chuckled “it’s in my top 3 questions about this encounter.”<br/>Igor chuckled standing from his desk to pace as he explained “I am the 5th founder of Hogwarts, long since cast out and forgotten, my house lost to the ages.”<br/>Ren blinked “5th founder!?” <br/>Igor nodded “indeed, I was the first trickster, the first being to conjure this place, and when they found out they believed I was a threat to them, and destroyed me…or at least my physical form, leaving just myself here in this place.” <br/>Ren asked “wait…”<br/>Justine answered “your Flesh form is currently asleep in the attic of Café LeBlanc.” <br/>Ren nodded “so you and me we are Tricksters? What does that mean?”<br/>Igor simply said “we are the magic worlds answer to growing corruption in the magic world, I was summoned forth, due to a lack of education causing rifts within the Wizarding world, and you are here because that world has become corrupted, justice and morality being cast aside for more base desires.”<br/>Ren said “ok…have there been others, they are plenty of times when we would be useful…” <br/>Igor paused shaking his head “no…I’m afraid you and I are one of a kind Trickster…we are a weapon of last resort, not to be summoned forth lightly…” <br/>Ren blinked “you keep saying we were summoned…by who?” <br/>Igor grinned “we were summoned by truly ancient magic, the collective will of the masses, the subconscious realization that something is wrong, the entire world is off kilter and that no one is doing anything about it.” <br/>Ren shivered “so now what? I mean you didn’t call me here to drop all this heavy shit on me and then not even tell me the plan?”  <br/>Igor laughed “quite right Trickster that would be unfair, Hogwarts, is a symbol of the wizarding world as a whole, the secrets to undoing the damage lay within its walls.”<br/>Ren asked “ where!?” <br/>The room started to fade as Igor said simply “trickster the way forward will present itself…of that I have no worries.” </p><p>October 18th: <br/>Ren woke up; Igor’s laugh still echoing in his head as he got off the bed shaking his head “so…either I’m going crazy…or that was for real, I’m not sure which answer is worse.” <br/>Before rolling out of bed he shrugged on his uniform before heading to school. <br/>Entrance gate: <br/> Makato frowned at Ren “you ok?” <br/>Ren paused before saying “uhhh yea, just didn’t sleep well last night.” <br/>Makato shrugged “just don’t let it affect your studies.” <br/>Ren nodded as he was led towards transfiguration. <br/>Great hall:<br/>Ren plopped down next to Ann and Shiho who were both were unnaturally quiet, Ren asked “Hey guys….uhhh what’s up?”<br/>Shiho looked pained before Ann said “it’s ok I will tell him, uhhh Ren we have been forbidden for hanging out with you.” <br/>Ren dropped the glass of water he was about to drink “wait what!?” <br/>Shiho said “I’m sorry Ren, I was given a choice…my position as a quiditch player or being your friend.” <br/>Shiho shifted, Ren blinked all of a sudden the world dimmed and Bruises on shiho started glowing Ren paused before exhaling “ok….stay safe guys I guess…it’s been fun.” <br/>And with that he walked away, he started to wonder, ending up in a remote part of the dungeon’s leaning against the wall he moaned out “Igor…what did you to me?” <br/>He was not answered of course but felt the tears coming, he chuckled out loud saying “Got arrested forbidden contact with anyone I know for the rest of my life, and now the only friends I’ve made in this damned place abandoned me…”<br/>His wand started to float a voice speaking from it “so it was a mistake then, you should not have helped that woman?” <br/>Ren clenched his fists before shaking his head “hell no! I would do it again in a heartbeat!” <br/>The wand glowed saying “very good, I have headed your resolve, I am Aresene the Pillager of Twilight I am the core of your wand…together we will fix the broken world!” <br/>The wand fell back into Ren’s hand, a face appearing from the end “together we shall succeed Trickster.” <br/>And with that the hand stopped glowing as Ren muttered “what the hell…” before a wave of exhaustion hit him out of nowhere. <br/>Café LeBlanc: <br/>Sojiro muttered “welcome back.” <br/>Ren simply grunted before going straight to bed following asleep not even bothering to change. </p><p>Ren blinked back into awareness feeling the chains he let a deep breath before yelling “Igor what the fuck!” <br/>Caroline yelled “do not address our master like that Inmate!” <br/>Igor laughed “ahh Trickster I see you have awoken your wand’s true power.” <br/>Ren rolled off the bed walking to the bars “start talking” <br/>Igor shifted producing his own wand saying “show yourself Yalobeth.” <br/>A cup emerged from his wand as a booming voice said “ahh you must be the new trickster.” <br/>Ren shook his head “ahhh Igor, you’re not helping…”<br/>Igor grinned wickedly “then allow me to explain, inside of every wand is a core…Unicorn hair, Phoenix feather, Dragon Heartstring…being the big 3.” <br/>Ren nodded “I follow so far.” <br/>Igor sat back down leaning back in his chair “most people only connect with their wands on the surface level, but you and me… the tricksters we are able to awaken our wands true self…for me it was the holy grail the granter of wishes…for it was my duty to grant the wishes of the masses but for you?” <br/>Ren paused “I got a thief, a criminal? Jee thanks Igor…” <br/>Igor laughed “I did not grant for you the true power within your wand, it is only a reflection of two things…who you are and what you will do.” <br/>Ren asked “so I’m  a criminal?”<br/>Igor shook his head “you are a man of conviction, doing what is right when all others are doing wrong…be on the lookout trickster, your time is coming faster than you think.”<br/>And with that the room faded away.<br/>October 19th:<br/>Ren woke up to Aresene’s voice saying “get up Trickster, time is wasting.” <br/>Ren groaned “keep it down, boss might hear you.” <br/>Aresene simply answered “no one else can hear me trickster.” <br/>Ren got up with a groan “great now people will think I’m crazy and a criminal.” <br/>Aresene simply laughs before going back into his wand; Ren didn’t even change before heading to school hoping that today will be quiet. <br/>Ren quickly eat before starting to school grumbling “great I forgot to ask Igor about the whole seeing glowing bruises thing.”<br/>School gate: <br/>Makato was waiting for him again saying “are you starting to find things ok on your own Ren?” <br/>Ren chuckled “what you want to get rid of me early?” <br/>Makato actually blushed a bit before saying “uhhh no, just want to make sure you are handling things for when you’re on your own.” <br/>Ren clapped her on the back “somehow I will manage.” <br/>Makato nodded “well then, glad to hear it…now after me…” as she walked into the castle.<br/>Afterschool: <br/>Ren plucked down in the library doing his best to ignore the whispers as he opened his divination book,  he heard a voice say carefully “may I…?”<br/>It was the blond haired boy who beat him up the other day…Ryuji Ren thinks he was called “uhhh.” <br/>Ryuji laughed “relax I’m not here to beat you up again in fact the opposite, it’s been weighing on me…I was hoping to apologize…I know what I did was very bad…and honestly I want to make it right.” <br/>Ren saw prying eyes “uhhh if we’re going to talk not here.” <br/>Ryuji nodded “I know a place.” </p><p>Rooftop: <br/>Ren chuckled “nice, I just don’t hope I trip.” <br/>Ryuji looked down “yea I’m sorry about what I did; I was forced to do it.” <br/>Ryuji quickly added “I know that sounds like an excuse but that is not my intention, I want to be an explanation not an excuse. Ann told me about you, you seem like a good guy.” <br/>Ren blinked “you know Ann?” <br/>Ryuji shrugged “yea we grow up in the same circles before sorting, we weren’t close.” <br/>Ren sat down “I appreciate you coming to me like this; it takes a big kind of person to take responsibility for one’s own mistakes.”<br/>Ryuji plunked down punching the ground “god I want to kick the shit out of that asshole but he has my future by the balls.” <br/>Ren blinked “who?” <br/>Ryuji grumbled “Kamoshida, the Quiditich and Flying Professor…he is an ass, treats everyone like dirt, beats up on those that fight back…he uhhh well I try not to think about what he does to the girls.” <br/>Ren muttered “Jesus…” <br/>Ryuji shook his head “He keeps me on a string, spreads the word that I’m a troublemaker…holds me on the edge of kicking me off the team, and dangles a spot on a pro team in order for me to do his god damn bidding.” <br/>Ren asked “soo did you tell them?” <br/>Ryuji blinked “tell who?” <br/>Ren Gestured vaguely  “I mean the school, about my record?” <br/>Ryuji blinked “it was in the daily prophet the day before you arrived, convicted criminal allowed to carry on education at Hogwarts,”  Waving his head as off reading off the headline.<br/>Ren groaned “so it could have been anyone?” <br/>Ryuji sighed “if I was to bet money, Kamoshida leaked it.” <br/>Ren chuckled “I think I hate that guy.” <br/>Ryuji laughed “join the club….” <br/>Ren stood up “thanks Ryuji we are good, but if you don’t want to be seen with me…” <br/>Ryuji bolted up “Fuck that! That asshole is already doing enough harm, so fuck him…you and I Ren…we are going a long way.” <br/>Ren patted him on the back “well then Ryuji, let’s go eat.” <br/>Ryuji laughed “hell yea!” <br/>Kamoshida watched the boys on the roof top through his telescope sighing, “Oh Ryuji, you always were a fool…Mishima!” he called summoning forth his Owl, the bird was clearly terrified of him as he give it a note “send this to Miss Suzui…tell her that if she wants to keep playing quiditch At this school, to follow it to the letter.”   The teacher licked his lips before walking to his desk putting his feet up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am blasting through these chapters man jeez, anyway how do you feel about the way Igor/Persona's are done in this verse...do they make sense, do you dig it? let me know! <br/>and of course i say this every chapter, but this was only proof read by me (I actually found a typo in the fic description i fixed earlier so that should tell you what i'm dealing with here) so please forgive any mistakes or hit me up and become a beta reader, and try to deal with the Chaotic mess that is my writing process...anyway have a good one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No recourse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren and Ryuji blooming friendship is interrupted when Shiho is back into a corner and does something drastic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 20th, Afterschool Great hall: <br/>Ren sat across from Ryuji who was stuffing his face full of chicken, he had been giving everyone who stared at Ren the stink eye for the last twenty minutes and clearly his tough guy Rep was scaring away whispers. Ren brushed a crumb of his Text book saying “you should probably study as well.”<br/>Ryuji laughed “no thanks…Nerd.” <br/>Ren deadpanned “if I fluke out, I will probably go to prison.” <br/>Ryuji looked suitably chastised as he gulped “right…sorry.” <br/>Ren rolled his eyes as Ryuji broke into a grin “one good thing about your whole not having a house thing…you get to make up your own!” <br/>Ren blinked “what are you talking about?”<br/>Ryuji smiled “think about it! You get to name an entire new house and chose the colors! And everything.” <br/>Ren shook his head “I think the school settled on black.” <br/>Ryuji laughed “yea the school did! But you can do whatever just think about it! House Amamyia!”<br/>Ren chuckled “yea the common room can be an Attic.” <br/>Ryuji slammed the table “no way your common room should be something way cooler!” <br/>Ren sighed there heated discussion was starting to get curious looks as he asked “are you done eating?” <br/>Ryuji tilted his head as if evaluating the situation before nodding “I guess I could dig into my private stash back in the common room, why?” <br/>Ren packed up his things saying “I need to ask Miss Kawakami about something, wondering if you wanted to tag along…maybe she will be less terrified of me?”  <br/>Ryuji snorted “are you betting money on that?” <br/>Ren blinked “do you have any money?” <br/>Ryuji paused before groaning “you got me there.” <br/>As the two of them walked towards the tower being steered well clear of, Ryuji quietly “so you hear about you know who has been doing?” <br/>Ren asked confused “Voldemort has been dead for years?” <br/>Ryuji smacked his head “right, I forgot that name was taken.” <br/>Ren asked “how did you forget the most evil wizard in history?” <br/>Ryuji teased “easy nasty crime boi, don’t get too excited over your role model.” <br/>Ren glared as Ryuji coughed “sorry that joke was in bad taste.” As the stairs moved with them on them,<br/>Ren rolled his eyes “what exactly are we talking about.” <br/>Ryuji smiled “our favorite king of the perverts.” Ren felt his want vibrate as Ryuji carried on “Suguru Kamoshida.” <br/>Ren heard that Ryuji was still saying something but he felt light headed for a second, the castle faded away into a black mist, inside stood Kamoshida wearing nothing but a crown and a cape of hearts, his eyes glowed as he stared at Ren “what are you looking at worm?” the figure sneered before Ren felt an arm on him. <br/>He felt himself go light headed again as the castle came back into view, he hear Ryuji’s voice “Ren buddy…you ok you spaced out for a second.” <br/>Ren felt the sweat beading down his face as he nodded “yea totally…come on I still need to see Kawkami.”<br/>Aresene appeared floating by his head “Igor Awaits you little one…he will explain.” <br/>Ren nodded as he followed Ryuji up the stairs. </p><p>Café LeBlanc: <br/>Ren smiled at Sojiro before going upstairs and passing out. </p><p>Velvet room: <br/>Ren stood up to the bars as Igor laughed “trickster it seems you have gained use of the power of the metaverse.”<br/>Ren blinked “excuse me?” <br/>Igor explained saying “everyone has a soul, the soul exists in the place that is most important to them in the form that bests suits them, for instance the soul you visited, that of the quiditch coach? He views himself deep within as a king…normally that is fine if a bit grand, but you hit deep to the heart of who he is, a perv playing at king, and as such you gained the ability to access his soul.” <br/>Ren asked “so how does that help us?” <br/>Caroline laughed “you really are dense inmate! You can access there soul! You can destroy them from anywhere!” she finished rubbing her hands together laughing evilly.<br/>Ren jumped “whoa, I appreciate the power I guess, but murder!?” <br/>Justine simply sighed “excuse my single minded sister; she believes there is only one solution to any given issue in this world.” <br/>Caroline countered “it would solve a lot of our troubles.” <br/>Igor huffed “ENOUGH!” <br/>The girls looked down in shame in unison “sorry master.” <br/>Igor’s face softened “it is true that sometimes death is unavoidable Caroline…but it is only a last resort, understood.”  <br/>Caroline looked down “yes Master…” <br/>Igor looked back to Ren saying “as Justine was likely about to explain, it is true you could kill him…but that would not solve much would it.” <br/>Ren sighed “not unless we want to start having these meetings with me in prison in both realty and here.” <br/>Igor chuckled “yes that would be an issue.” <br/>Justine spoke saying “inmate, if preformed correctly you could separate him from his desires…the source of evil actions…at which point he would have a change of heart.”  <br/>Ren blinked “so he would become a good guy…just like that!?” <br/>Justine nodded but Caroline butted in “be careful inmate, if you do it wrong you could take more than his corrupt desire.” <br/>Ren blinked “what do you mean?” <br/>Igor spoke with an air of disinterest “it means, that if you are not careful you could take all of his desire’s…things like sleeping eating…breathing.” <br/>Ren shouted “are you saying I could still kill him!” <br/>Justine shrugged “it is a small chance inmate.” <br/>Caroline laughed “but still a chance.” <br/>Ren shook his head “I can’t…I’ll send an anonymous letter to ministry reporting him.” <br/>Igor chuckled smugly “if you think that will work trickster, but we will be here…when you need us.” And with that the velvet room faded away.</p><p>Café leblanc: <br/>Ren bolted up breathing heavy before laying back down groaning “I still never asked about the seeing things…thing.” Before drifting back off into velvet room less dreams </p><p> </p><p>October 21st: <br/>Ren was trying to shake off what Igor told him last night as he walked to the school gate to meet Makato on his seventh day at school. Makato saw Ren and smiled “soo, are you feeling like you’re getting the layout?” <br/>Ren nodded “yes thank you for your help…” <br/>Makato paused moving her foot “Uhh Ren I would be Remiss if just let you go without any supervision…so how would you feel about maybe I help you find your way around a bit longer, or maybe help you study?” <br/>Ren smiled “I would like that Makato…” <br/>Makato smiled “good,” Before going stone faced again “follow me.” <br/>After school: <br/>Ren and Ryuji were walking along when they saw a crowd gathering at the entrance to the foot bridge to Hogsmeade, Ryuji asked “what they got a trip planned?” <br/>Ren shrugged “well whatever it is, I want to get home so I got to get passed, got a letter to write.” He finished quietly to Ryuji who eyes went wide before nodding.<br/>Ren and Ryuji managed to move through the crowd at the end and Saw Shiho standing on the edge of the bridge looking down to the river below, Ren acted first as the crowd gawked, saying “Ryuji get a teacher.” <br/>Before carefully moving forward saying “Shiho let’s talk you and me…” <br/>Shiho shook her head “Ren….tell Ann I’m sorry…but there was no other way.”  And with that she exhaled crossing her arms and jumped. <br/>Ren pulled out his wand sprinting to the edge of the bridge he yelled “areste Moemtus.”<br/>Shiho slowed down but still fell into the water. Ren quickly took off his robe and threw both it and his glasses to the ground saying under his breath “this is going to suck.”  And dove in after her, Wand in hand he pointed to himself “areste moemtus.” <br/>He slowed down hitting the water at the about the speed of a cannon ball, shoving his wand into his pants he swim after Shiho. Grabbing the girl he swims to the surface. <br/>He head broke the water as he gulped for air and pulled Shiho to the shore, He lay the girl down on her back checking her pulse and finding it weak and seeing she was not breathing started compressions saying “come on Shiho breath for me.”<br/>Ren kept doing CPR as he muttered “Come on Ryuji…” <br/>He kept compressing before expelled water from her lungs blinking up at Ren she muttered “Kamoshida…”<br/>Her head fell back down as Ren said “no no Shiho come on.”<br/>He heard loud footsteps and Ryuji yelling “there they are!” <br/>He felt someone touch his shoulder saying “we have it from here son.” <br/>Ren nodded stepping back before he was hit with a massive shiver saying “has it always been this cold?” <br/>He heard another voice saying “Ren you’re shaking.” <br/>Ren looked down saying “so I am…I think I need to sit down.” <br/>Ren fell to the ground exhaling out as Shiho was carried away by the nurse and another teacher with Ann following close behind her hand in Shiho’s. <br/>Ren lips had rapidly turned blue as he saw a snow fall he said “I feel warm…it must have warmed up.” <br/>He heard Makato’s “its negative 4…come on we need to get him inside.” <br/>He saw Ryuji and Makato start to Carry him towards the castle as Ren muttered “can’t getting dark…got to get back…don’t want to get in trouble with Boss.” <br/>Ryuji felt Ren’s soaked body seep through his shirt as he asked “how is he this cold.” <br/>Makato called form the other side where she was carrying Ren “he did two very taxing spells followed by a swim in a stream that only thaws for a week a year…” <br/>Ren who by now had very red hands said “no biggy…I’ll be fine…Hey is that you Makato?” <br/>Makato nodded “yep, I heard two students jumped off a bridge…” <br/>Ren laughed clearly out of it “I knew that was going to suck but I did it anyway…because I’m an idiot!” <br/>Makato could not disagree saying “a brave idiot but one all the same.” <br/>Ryuji asked “where we taking him, hospital?” <br/>Makato shook her head “he is suffering from a chill effect from the river, and Delirium from ingesting some of the water, but no…I can take care of him to Ravenclaw…if we take him to the hospital he might say something they can use against him.”  <br/>Ren said “not allowed in the commons that’s why they gave me my own house, me and Igor!”<br/>Makato ignored that last weird comment saying “I’m head girl, and the closet thing you have to a student superior now come on.” <br/>Ren asked “ahh you sure it’s not cause you like me!?” <br/>Makato blushed countering “you sure you didn’t hit your read on that river.” <br/>Ren pursed his lips “that is a distinct possibility.” <br/>Makato hid her concern saying “Ryuji this where you have to go, I’ll let you know how he is doing in the morning.” <br/>Ren whinnied “but Boss!” <br/>Makato tried to pull him in “I’ll send him an owl to let him know what happened now come on.” <br/>Ren grabbed the doorframe “Ryuji…she told me… she said she was sorry, she said Kamoshida.” <br/>Ryuji eyes went wide as the door to Reavenclaw closed. <br/>Ren was shoved onto the Reavenclaw couch saying “it is blue…Igor would like it here.” <br/>Makato boiled some water saying “second time you mentioned him, who is this Igor?” <br/>Ren answered “outcast like me…I’m getting your couch wet”<br/>Makato laughed shaking her head “I’ll get over it now drink this.” <br/>Ren drunk it gasping “that is vial what is it…ohhh wow it got warm in here…” <br/>Makato rolled her eyes “your welcome, now you’re still delirious so I’m keeping you here overnight got it!” <br/>Ren latched onto the last words saying “what in prison over night! I’m telling you I didn’t do it was a misunderstanding you have to believe me!” clearly lost in a memory <br/>Makato paused before asking what she has wanted to know since she met him “so you didn’t do it?” <br/>Ren nodded eagerly, clearly thinking she was auror willing to hear him out as he said “he was forcing herself on her, he was drunk, and I pulled him off her that’s it!” <br/>Makato asked “a woman was being assaulted and you stepped in?” sadness in her voice. <br/>Ren nodded looking relived “Yes! You have to believe me…the woman ask her she will tell you!” <br/>Ren then looked defeated “she told you…I attacked him out of nowhere…she fears for her life….Please believe me…please.” <br/>The delirium started to pass as Ren drifted off to sleep on the reavenclaw common couch. Makato threw a log on the fire and sat in a chair watching him sleep, shaking her head “he could have been lying…but somehow I doubt it.” <br/>October 22nd, Revenclaw common room: <br/>Ren had a fitful night’s sleep, no dreams no visits to the velvet room, however he was stirred by some rather young voices whispering “do you think it’s true, about him saving a girl by jumping off a bridge? He must be crazy, damn O.W.L.’s for the fifth years must be crazy.”<br/>  Ren groaned saying aloud “anyone get the number of that truck?” Struggling to get up, <br/>He heard some yelps and voices saying “he’s Awake! Get Niijima!”<br/>Ren rolled off the couch hitting the ground with a loud thump, as Makato rushed into his still Hazy Vision “easy Ren, that potion I give you yesterday, has some side effects.” <br/>Ren blinked “potion?” Before he started hacking before running over to a vase and vomiting before groaning “I see what you mean,” Before vomiting again. <br/>Makato gently patted Ren’s back “it will pass soon.” <br/>After a minute Ren laid back on the floor his skin milky before asking “uhhh Makato…why is the room Blue….where am I?”<br/>Makato asked blushing “uhh how much of last night do you remember?” <br/>Ren shrugged “I jumped off a bridge…give Shiho CPR then it gets dark…wait Shiho!” trying to sit up. <br/>Makato held him down “Easy Ren, she as far as I know is alive…she is in a magically induced coma, apparently the damage to her body before she jumped off the bridge was severe.” <br/>Ren groaned “Well I’m glad to hear it…but Boss will be wondering where I am.” <br/>Makato smiled “I sent Sakura a letter telling him what happened, and where you are and he said and I quote, tell the kid he did well but don’t do be too nice about it.” <br/>Ren chuckled “sounds like boss.” <br/>Makato sighed “actually Ren there is one more thing…” handing him his recovered robe and glasses from the bridge. <br/>Hospital wing:<br/>Ren and Makato arrived to see Shiho was still out, Ann was setting next to her bed as Ren eyes went wide on a different bed sat Ryuji he was asleep, His leg was in a cast as Makato sighed “Kamoshida claims he went to his office last night and tried to curse him out of nowhere…some rumors say he accused him of doing something to Suzui…but no one knows for sure…what I do know is…he is going to be expelled as soon as he is well enough to stand.”<br/>Ren fist clenched “what did he do to him…” <br/>Makato shook her head “took a beaters bat…to his knee, Ryuji will never ride a broom again…” <br/>Ren narrowed his eyes his glasses flaring “I got to go…” <br/>Makato asked “where are you going?” <br/>Ren simply said “I got to talk to someone.” <br/>Makato said “don’t do anything stupid Ren, I know Ryuji is your friend…” <br/>Ren smiled “just keep an eye on him for me,”  Leaving the wing.<br/>Ann got up making chase eventually cornering Ren saying “what are you planning to do?!” <br/>Ren put his hand on her shoulder “nothing you need to worry about, Shiho needs to be your priority.” <br/>Ann glared “he forced her to do this; he backed her up Against a wall where she thought this was the only way out...if you’re doing something to that piece of filth I want in!”<br/>Ren smiled “Ann, I’m sorry but you can’t help me with this, but what you can do is be there for her…and if I can impose Ryuji ok?” <br/>Ann nodded “ok Ren…just be careful.” <br/>Ren nodded “I will be.” <br/>Ann left as Ren ducked around a corner pulling out his wand “Aresene…how can I get in touch with Igor without going to sleep?” <br/>The figured appeared form his wand pausing before saying “follow me trickster.” <br/>Ren was led though spiraling deep corridor’s until arriving in a small room deep in the dungeon’s where Caroline sat on top of a glowing blue door. Caroline actually looked sad for a second before resuming her usual attitude “our master is expecting you inmate.”<br/>Ren nodded “well then, let’s not keep him waiting.”   The blue door swung wide open allowing him to step into a dark abyss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yea, this story will feature less in terms of palace sneaking, and the thieves will not really exist in the same sense, you'll find out next chapter, anyway as i'm sure you are now fully aware, i am the only person to proof read this fic so if i miss something sorry D: and of course the highly lucrative position *sarcasm* as my beta reader is still open so feel free to reach out, also as always feedback is welcome...hit me with it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Change of heart/maybe this place isn't so bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren performs his duty as the trickster</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Velvet room, October 22nd: <br/>Ren walked to the bars saying calmly “Igor.” <br/>The pointed nosed man seemed stone cold serious “trickster…” <br/>Ren asked “I trust you know why I’m here?” <br/>Igor nods “I do, and I will say trickster…I am sorry about your friends…both of them, but are you sure you want to go through with it? It could still kill him?” <br/>Ren grabbed the bars saying “he put a girl in a position where she thought Jumping off a bridge was the only way out, he crippled my best friend, he can never play quiditch again and he gets to get away with it! Fuck that! I don’t care what happens to him anymore!” <br/>Igor nodded getting up from his desk to pace as he explained “in order for his corrupt desires to truly manifest, he needs to made aware of their existence…this is done by sending him a message, publicly that you intend to steal his desires.” <br/>Ren groaned “Igor if I threaten him publicly I’m finished.” <br/>It was Justine who spoke saying “you misunderstand Trickster, you will not call him out by standing before the school, you will post a calling card…signed as the Trickster…and then you can steal his desires.” <br/>Ren smiled “sounds better, but how exactly am I going to post it, without everyone and there owl knowing it was me?” <br/>Igor laughed as the room begin to fade “magic trickster…magic.” <br/>Hogwarts: <br/>Ren blinked, he was standing in a broom cupboard deep in the dungeons, but was lucky enough to not have class today, which gave him time to get work. He left the room glancing to see if the coast was clear before heading back to LeBlanc. </p><p>Café Leblanc: <br/>Ren entered as Sojiro looked up from his chessboard “so…how was living the high life.”<br/>Ren blinked “what?” <br/>Sojiro laughed “I got Niijima’s letter about what you did and that you spent the night under her care in the Reavenclaw commons.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively <br/>Ren laughed “it’s not like that boss.” <br/>Sojiro chuckled “I’m sure Ren…Listen, about what you did…I know no one else has said it yet so I will, good job…the world would be worse off without her in it.” <br/>Ren smiled “thanks Boss, now I got to do some studying Defense against the dark arts might be a bit loud …you mind?” <br/>Sojiro nodded “I’ll close up, it was quiet today anyway…just don’t burn down the shop.” <br/>Ren grinned “thanks boss.” <br/>Sojiro waved an arm as he left.  <br/>Ren went upstairs pulling out his wand and some parchment saying “Aresene.” <br/>The face appeared from his wand and floated next to him saying “trickster…follow my instruction’s and it will be untraceable, and have the desired effect.” <br/>Ren sat down “after you.” <br/>October 23rd:<br/>Makato left Reavenclaw and wandered towards the gate to meet Ren, she heard people talking about some weird posters that are all over the school. Arrived at the gate where another one of the poster sat, Makato picked up reading with interest “professor Surgur Kamoshida, you have been permitted to do as you please for far too long, you have sat on a throne of corrupt desires doing what you want to innocent students , So I have decided to make you confess your crimes with your own mouth, from The Trickster of Hogwarts.” <br/>Makato blinked “is this some kind of prank?” <br/>Ren walked up asking “Yo Makato, what you got there?” <br/>Makato blinked “some kind of calling card?” <br/>Ren shrugged “weird, probably some kind of Quiditch prank or something?” <br/>Makato shrugged “yea maybe?” <br/>Aresene flew back to Ren reporting “Kamoshida has seen the poster, it had the desired effect.” <br/>Ren smiled as Makato asked “what’s so funny?” <br/>Ren coughed “just a joke boss told me last night, come on…we got class to go to.” <br/>Cafe LeBlanc, after school: <br/>Ren walked into the Attic asking “are we set?” <br/>Aresene nodded “Sakura had left and the Café has closed.” <br/>Ren took off his robe and Tie saying “I am so going to be so stiff after this.” <br/>Aresene laughed “that seems likely.” <br/>Ren lay on the bed taking a deep breath before holding his wand into the air saying “Surgu Kamoshida, Pervert King.”<br/>Ren felt light headed as the Café faded into black mist, he was standing in a long hallway, and he started walking as he heard echoing around him “Damn brats trying to call me out! I’m the lord! They bow before me!” <br/>Ren arrived at a large throne room where the King sat, Ren entered saying “King…” <br/>Kamoshida glared looking him up and down “YOU, the pond scum, the discarded trash! You’re the one standing against me!”<br/>Ren entered “give it up…it’s over.” <br/>Kamoshida laughed “what you think what I did was something I cared about, not a reality of the magical world, you have the money you have the power, and when you have the power you can whatever the fuck you want, and some kid all alone in this world cannot hope to stand against it.”<br/>Ren casually asked “do you know where we are?” <br/>Kamoshida laughed “of course, I’m the king this is my throne room!” <br/>Ren smiled “Nope, you see this is your soul made manifest by your corrupt desires, what does that mean? IT MEANS I CAN KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT ANYTIME I WANT TO!” holding up his wand Aresene started to fly around <br/>Aresene laughed in Kamoshida’s face as the king stumbled “hang on, I have money…ok lots of money it’s all yours just let me live.” <br/>Ren fired a spell at Kamoshida missing on purpose saying “does it look like I want money!”<br/>Kamoshida whimpered as Ren got closer, Ren grabbed the cowering king holding him up “you cripple my best friend, you forced a girl to try and kill yourself and you don’t even have the god damn dignity to die like a man!”<br/>Kamoshida begged “please whatever you want just done kill me!” <br/>Ren smiled, he had him as he threw the king to the ground “You will confess your crimes, all of them you hear me! And if I even think, you thought about lying I will come back here…and next time I won’t let you off so easy got it!” <br/>Kamoshida nodded eagerly “right yes of course, I’ll turn myself in, confess to all of it!”<br/>Ren held up his wand saying “your corrupt desires give them to me!” <br/>Kamoshida raised his hand a crown flying towards Ren who absorbed it into his wand saying “now go, be true to your new self.” <br/>Horror spread across Kamoshida face as his outfit changed form a king to that of a normal man as he wept “what have I down!?” <br/>Ren walked back down the hallway before it all dissolved into black smoke and he was back lying on his bed in Leblanc. <br/>Ren groaned is he lowered his arm, it had clearly been hours as Ren moved his crampt arm “Aresene…did it work?” <br/>Aresene answered “no way to know until tomorrow…” <br/>Ren groaned “great….Let’s get some sleep.” <br/>And with that Ren drifted off.<br/>October 24th:<br/>Ren arrived at the gate to see a bunch of folks in all black, he knew who they were. Aurors…he just hoped they were not here for him as he asked Makato trying to sound cool “Yo Makato, what is happening?” <br/>Makato looked bewildered “apparently last night, Kamoshida started screaming and begging for mercy, he Dispatched an owl to Azkaban, and demanded he be held securely.” <br/>Ren frowned “huh that seems weird.” <br/>Makato looked at him “yea it is…especially considering those weird posters from yesterday.” <br/>Makato saw something flash in Ren’s eyes behind his glasses as he said “So he turned himself in for a bunch of crimes ay?” <br/>Makato nodded “If your wondering, Ryuji was vindicated, apparently he confronted Kamoshida the day Shiho jumped off the bridge, and Kamoshida broke his knee for it.” <br/>Ren grinned “SO he is not getting expelled!?” <br/>Makato nodded “doesn’t seem that way.” <br/>Ren burst out in relived laughter, before saying “I’m going to go visit him before class, see you Later.” <br/>Makato watched him go saying “sure…” <br/>Hosptial wing:<br/>Ren fired a quick smile at Ann who nodded back at him before going to back to Reading Shiho a book. Ren plucked down next Ryuji bed saying casually “sup Loser, how is the lazing on your ass business.” <br/>Ryuji chuckled “I’m told it’s a real growth market in the wizarding world…” <br/>The both burst of laughing as Ren asked “so you hear about Kamoshida?” <br/>Ryuji said “Yea strange coincidence him growing a conscience like that,” Looking at Ren pointedly.<br/>Ren shrugged “I guess after Shiho tried to take her own life, he couldn’t stand it anymore.”  Giving Ryuji the don’t ask any questions look. <br/>Ryuji shrugged catching on “makes sense…” <br/>Ren leaned back on the chair “so when they let you out of here?” <br/>Ryuji look turned sour “Nurse told me I will be up and about by tonight…but uhhh…my Knee will never fully heal even with Magic, and if I can’t safely ride a broom again, Gryffindor…they uh offered to emboss my name in the team for the rest of my time here…symbolically of course.” <br/>Ren looked down “I’m sorry Ryuji…I wish there was something I could do for you.” <br/>Ryuji face lightened for a second saying “Me! Please Ren you got it way worse than me, you can’t see your family again! I’m over here complaining about not being able to play a sport again.” <br/>Ren touched Ryuji shoulder “Ryuji, it does not Denote bravery to compare you’re suffering to another, I’m here for you.” <br/>Ryuji teared up hugging Ren saying “I was going to go pro Help my mom…now…I don’t even know!?” <br/>Ren patted Ryuji back “don’t worry, we will figure it out, I’ll help you, were in this together.” <br/>Ryuji cried into Ren;s shoulder “Thanks Ren.” <br/>Ren smiled “I’m not going anywhere.” <br/>After school:<br/>Makato watched Ren and Ryuji walk by; Ryuji was viably limping as Ryuji yelled scandalized “did not happen! Nope not a chance!” <br/>Ren laughed “I’m telling you, she totally wanted to teach you to play Chess.” <br/>Ryuji shook his head “nice try Amamiya but I’m not buying it.”  As the two student’s rounded the corner Makato looked down at a book titled “The history of tricksters.” <br/>October 25th:<br/>Ren and Ryuji were walking along when He heard Ann say “you don’t have to!”<br/>Followed by Shiho saying “I owe him that much.” <br/>Ann rolled her eyes “I can almost guarantee that he is going to say something along the lines of, Don’t worry about it, it was nothing.” holding her hands in the shape of glasses <br/>Shiho giggled “that was spot on…here he comes.” <br/>Ren rounded the corner smiling brightly “shiho! You’re up! How are you feeling!?” <br/>Shiho smiled “better now thanks to you.”<br/>Ren looked down saying “don’t worry about it, it was nothing.”<br/>Ann pumped her fist “knew it.” <br/>Shiho smiled “it really was something, so thank you.” <br/>Ryuji smiled saying “glad to see you’re ok…” <br/>Shiho nodded “sorry to hear about your knee.” <br/>Ryuji waved his hand “it was worth it.” <br/>Ren’s stomach loudly grumbled as Ann said “is there a dragon here?” <br/>Shiho giggled “Ren appears to have not eaten today.” <br/>Ren defended “hey I ate…Boss gave me curry, which I accidentally dropped.” he quickly added hoping that no one noticed<br/>Ryuji and Shiho grabbed Ren dragging him toward the great hall as Ann asked “you had curry for breakfast!?” <br/>Ren sighed "technically i was going to then i dropped it." <br/>Ryuji yelled "what the Eff dude what didn't you say anything, you were helping with spell casting all day!"<br/>Ren struggled "it's fine! where are you dragging me!?” <br/>Ann said “we are making you eat better.” <br/>Ren saw Makato round a corner half-jokingly begging “Niijima save me!”<br/>Makato crossed her arms “what are you guys doing?” <br/>Ryuji answered “we are dragging him to the great hall so he can have some proper food.” <br/>Ann finished with a half whisper “he was going to have  curry for breakfast! but it gets worse, he has not eat all day! He needs to take better care of himself.” <br/>Ren countered “says the crepes lady!” <br/>Ann looked scandalized as Shiho and Ryuji went “OHHHHHH” at the same time. <br/>Makato groaned “is that true?” her voice taking a stern tone. <br/>Ren deflected “possibly….” <br/>Makato grabbed him by the front of his robe dragging forward even faster as Ren said “Hey!” <br/>Ryuji Ann and Shiho burst out laughing as Makato lectured “ to do magic well you need a balanced diet Ren!”<br/>Ren dragged his feet before he shoved into the great hall, he was met the usual stares but Ryuji and Makato turned on their most terrifying glare before Forcing Ren to sit as food appeared before him Makato looking him over “eat.” <br/>Ren said “I appreciate the thought guys, but Boss will probably have something for me…” <br/>His friends glared at him sternly as Ren groaned “fine.”  <br/>A few minutes later Ren looked down trying to hide tears as Shiho and Ryuji casually chatted about the best Worldwide Quiditch teams, Ann was eating a Crepe and Makato was half keeping an eye on him, half reading a charms book, he smiled to himself, they wanted to be isolated and away from the student body…well they seemed to have failed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo we have performed our first change of heart  what did you think!? let me know by commenting! Leaving Kudos or reaching to contact me in whatever way you feel comfortable with... anyway stay safe out there and enjoy your day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Victory and down time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren hangs out with his New friends and waits for a new target.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 25th , Café LeBlanc: <br/>Ren entered the Café as Sojiro looked up “welcome back.” <br/>Ren grinned “good to be back Boss.” <br/>An owl flew in dropping a letter on the counter which Sojiro quickly read before exhaling “I got to go, lock up for me would you?” <br/>Ren nodded “I got it boss.” <br/>Sojiro left saying “thanks.” <br/>Ren quickly closed the shop before lying down saying “alright Igor, let’s do this,” Closing his eyes.<br/>Velvet room: <br/>Ren woke up walking over to the bars stoically before bursting into a big smile “we got that son of a bitch!” reaching out for a high five which to his surprise Caroline took him up on. <br/>Igor grinned “well down Trickster!” <br/>Ren lay back down on the bed laughing “it actually freaking worked!” <br/>Justine rolled her eyes “yes it was very impressive inmate.” <br/>Caroline said “Hey Justine! Let him have this!” <br/>Ren grinned “thanks Caroline.” <br/>Caroline fired him a thumb up as Igor cleared his throat “while you deserve the praise you are getting it is not over yet.” <br/>Ren nodded “it won’t end here…but I’m not going to find another target here at Hogwarts right?” <br/>Igor shook his head “unlikely, but that is way we have Justine, Justine if you please,” Indicting the girl holding a clipboard. <br/>Justine bowed “thank you master.” <br/>Caroline covered her “Sell out,” With a cough.<br/>Justine glared as Igor shook his head before Justine carried on “inmate I am responsible, for gathering intel on any targets in the wizarding world, We will be focusing on larger targets, who’s change of heart will force change on a grander scale.” <br/>Ren nodded “Kamoshida being uncovered is going to shake things up.” <br/>Justine nodded “Exactly inmate.” <br/>Ren asked “any luck?” <br/>Justine sighed “a few possible but nothing definitive yet, I will keep you apprised.” <br/>Ren paused before asking “Hey Igor, if Justine is Intel, what is Caroline?” <br/>Caroline slammed  her baton “I’m the Muscle inmate, I protect the entrance to the Velvet room, as well as ensure no one breaks into this place!” <br/>Ren asked curious “that can happen?” <br/>Caroline blushed “well it is…very rare!” <br/>Ren shrugged “alright so the current game plan is to hold tight until we get more Intel?” <br/>Justine simply nods, but Igor cuts in “that may be true Trickster, but you should not rest on your Laurels, keep an ear to the ground…you never know when a new target will present itself.” <br/>The room faded away. <br/>October 26th Hogwarts entrance: <br/>Ren walked in to find a large crowd, and in the centre the headmaster was talking to some woman and a camera guy.  Ren walked up high fiving Ryuji asking “what’s going on?” <br/>Ann chose that second the make her appearance saying “Good morning, they are doing an interview about the Kamoshida thing, Shiho is steering clear for obvious reasons.”<br/>Ryuji spoke quietly “she going to be ok?” <br/>Ann nodded “this reporter is making a point about not asking about her, so I’m grateful for that…in fact she seems to be interested in those calling cards someone posted.” Looking at Ren Pointedly <br/>Ren scratched the back of his head “I thought those were some prank?” <br/>Ann pursed her lips in a Surrre type expression. As Ryuji cut in “meh who cares, they won’t want to talk to us, Hey Ren were you really not messing with me about Hifumi…” Ryuji was interrupted as Ren went sailing through the air. <br/>Landing with a thud in the centre of the square his glasses lop sided on his face, he was looking up at a female reporter who looked embarrassed saying “I’m sorry are you ok!? I keep forgetting to turn that charm off.” <br/>Ren groaned out a simple “Ow…I’m ok, why do you have a charm that flings people into the air?” <br/>The reporter groaned “sorry, it detects people who have news worthy info but it can be a bit…aggressive.” <br/>Ren stood up straightening out his robe “yea no kidding, uhh I should be going.” <br/>The reporter stopped him “Uhhh where are your house colors?” <br/>Ren scratched his head “Uhhh I spilled show Polish on my robe the other day…”<br/>Head Master Kobayka slapped Ren on the shoulder saying “no need to Lie to the lady young man, This Is Mister Amamiya a convicted criminal who Hogwarts has taken in to help reform him.” <br/>Ren rolled his eyes “thank you for sharing that…sir.” <br/>Kobyakya seemed only concerned with the schools image as he responded “you’re very welcome.” <br/>The reporter said “oh then may I have a word with Mister Amamiya.” <br/>Kobyakya laughed “of course, now all of you clear out you have classes.” <br/>The students left before the reporter slammed her foot “that god damn snake!” <br/>Ren blinked “Ma’am?” <br/>The reporter reached to shake his head “Ichiko Ohya, reporter for the daily prophet, and that bastard tried to sell you out.” <br/>Ren shrugged “the whole school already knows Ma’am.” <br/>Ohya waved her head “call me Ohya, and if even that is the case it isn’t right.” <br/>Ren sighed “I’m ok, I got some good people around looking out for me.” <br/>Ohya grinned “that’s good, not where near enough good people these days, so they really put you up the river huh?”<br/>Ren asked “what do you mean?” <br/>Ohya gestured to him “no house, which makes making friends harder, getting accepted harder and isolates form school life.” <br/>Ren sighed “it’s tough but I’m managing.” <br/>Ohya smiled “glad to hear it, so is it true, you’re the one who jumped off a bridge after that poor girl.” <br/>Ren glared “if you think I’m going to talk about her then you are gravely mistaken.” <br/>Ohya looked shocked “what!?  That poor girl has been through enough with being put through the ringer of public opinion, nah I’m more interested in those calling cards.” <br/>Ren shrugged “why are you asking me about them?” <br/>Ohya paused “I don’t know really, you just seem like someone who knows more than he says.” <br/>Ren loaughed “nah, I just keep to myself.” <br/>Ohya clearly was not buying it handing him a card “well if you want to talk, on or off the record…let me know. Layla shall we!” <br/>She and the photographer left with Ren muttering “that was weird.” </p><p>Hogwarts: <br/>Ren was walking between classes when he almost slammed directly into Makato who dropped her books.  Ren blinked “sorry Makato,” Bending over to help her grab the books. <br/>Makto smiled “it’s ok Ren, I should have been looking.” <br/>Ren paused picking up the book “history of tricksters.” Before playing it cool “Still sorry.” <br/>Makato saw Ren’s reaction but played it cool “uhhh Ren would be willing to do some studying today?” <br/>Ren smiled “sure, I’m keeping an eye on Ryuji and Hifumi today so head over to the Great hall tonight.” <br/>Makato asked “how did that happen?” <br/>Ren smiled “she admires Ryuji’s Heart on his sleeve attitude and determination, or at least that’s what she told me.” <br/>Makato blinked “sounds, fitting…by the way you should get going to class.” <br/>Ren fired her a wink “yes ma’am.” <br/>Makato narrowed her eyes at him saying to herself “it was him, but how did he do it…” </p><p>Great hall: <br/>Ryuji retied his tie for the fourth time as Ren sighed “you look fine.” <br/>Ryuji glared “but Hifumi Togo, Personally reached out to you!” <br/>Ren shrugged “she wanted to talk to you, after you got your leg busted up, but could not get into the hospital wing, you know with the other thing that happened.” <br/>Ryuji nodded “makes sense, so why she reach out to you?”<br/>Ren blinked “Uhhh because we are best friends?” <br/>Ryuji moved to adjust his tie again “when was she going to be here?” <br/>Ren grabbed his arms saying “there she is, be cool but be yourself Ryuji, that’s why she wanted to hang out with you.” <br/>Ryuji took a deep breath “right totally…” <br/>Ren drunk his pumpkin juice “just be cool, here she comes.” <br/>Hifumi walked up, she was dressed in blue edged robes of Reaven claw house she spoke nervously “uhhhh Ryuji Sakmaonto?” <br/>Ryuji smiled brightly “that’s me! Hifuymi?” <br/>Hifumi nodded sitting across from him, pulling out a chess board “Have much wizard chess have you played?” <br/>Ryuji frowned “uhhh played some with my mom years ago…” <br/>Hifumi smiled “then I shall go easy on you.” <br/>Ryuji grabbed the table, his eyes taking on a competive edge “you’re on!”<br/>Ren opened his Defense against the dark arts book saying “you’re so screwed Ryuji.” <br/>Hifumi moved open of her pieces declaring loudly “The Shogi Empress will accept no surrender!” <br/>Ryuji counter moved declaring “well the Thunder dragon Empire will be happy to accept yours!” <br/>Makato plunked down across from Ren “those two seem to be hitting it off?” <br/>Ren shook his head as Ryuji got really into it demanding a rematch declaring the second thunder dragon empire to destroy the Shogi empress. <br/>Ren smiled “he has earned it, now I’m working on defence against the dark arts.” <br/>Makato smiled “of course.”</p><p>3 hours later: <br/>Ren was walking Ryuji back to the common room the Blond eyes were soft as he said “Ren…that was amazing!” <br/>Ren chuckled “Trust me I could tell, so could half the school.” He teased <br/>Ryuji waved his hand “who cares what those dicks say, Hifumi is awesome! I have not had that much fun playing chess in ages; we are going to hang out again, going to teach her to ride a broom.” <br/>Ren face fell “you should that’s healthy buddy?” <br/>Ryuji smacked Ren on the shoulder “I checked with the hospital wing, they say my Knee is healing faster than they thought it would, I will never be able to play quiditch again, but it seems I will be able to ride a modified broom…Ren I can fly again!” <br/>Ren hugged Ryuji “Hell yea man glad to hear it!” <br/>Ryuji asked “you want in on the lesson?” <br/>Ren looked down saying “I don’t need lessons; I was on my team back before…you know.” <br/>Ryuji smiled “no shit! What position?” <br/>Ren chuckled “Seeker.” <br/>Ryuji laughed “that tracks, well you could always invite Makato.” He winked <br/>Ren blinked “huh?” <br/>Ryuji smiled “just saying, I can tell when you’re flirting.” <br/>Ren shook his head “there is your portrait you crazy man, have fun with Hifumi tomorrow.” <br/>Ryuji laughed “I plan to, hey Ren…thanks for pushing me into it.” <br/>Ren clapped him on the shoulder “No need Ryuji, not get some sleep you mad man.” <br/>Ryuji entered Gryffindor declaring “the thunder dragon empire will have its revenge.” <br/>Ren shook his head walking down the stairs he said “Aresene?” <br/>The figure appeared “trickster?” <br/>Ren smiled “which of you did it? Ryuji went from never riding a broom again to; he can now if he is careful.” <br/>Aresene laughed “No idea what you’re talking about trickster.” He lied unconvincingly<br/>Ren rolled his eyes “let’s go home.” <br/>Café leblanc: <br/>Sojiro saw Ren enter saying “welcome back, you got a minute?” <br/>Ren smiled “sure boss.” <br/>Sojiro smiled “you have been done well for this almost a month since you got here, so I want to make a deal with you, when you have some free time, you help me out in the store…and in exchange…I teach you to make the perfect cup of coffee.” <br/>Ren paused before nodding shaking Sojiro’s hand “it’s a deal boss.” <br/>Sojiro smiled “glad to hear it, now I’m closing up.” <br/>Ren grinned “sleep well boss.”  Before going up stairs. <br/>Ren sat at his desk pulling out a Quill he started to write: <br/>Hey Mom and Dad, it’s me…but you would already know that, I know I’m not actually allowed to write you guys at least until I Graduate from Hogwarts but a lot has happened, and I feel like writing it down even if I can never send it.  Things were rough for a bit here, I don’t have a house so I was all alone for a time, but I met some decent people who are helping me adapt…I’m sure you read in the news about a kid jumping off a bridge because of the Quiditch coach here. It is True, She is ok,  Thanks to me I guess? Well everyone is ok thanks to me I guess,  I just really miss you guys and wish we could talk again….Be safe.” <br/>Ren whipped a tear from his eye before taking the letter and pointing his wand at it “incendio.” He watched as the letter burned, he lay back down on his bed staring at the ceiling not getting any sleep the entire night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so Ryuji/ Hifumi huh? i dig it, it's a rare pair but i feel like they would quite like each other, anyway as always your feedback is welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A "Master" of the Wizarding Arts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justine finds the next target for Ren, who starts looking into him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 12: <br/>Vevlet room: <br/>Ren woke up saying simply “got something for me Igor?” <br/>Justine looked down “sorry Inmate that it took so long, but we have a target for you.” <br/>Ren walked over to the bars asking “who is it?” <br/>Justine produced a handed over a moving photo as Igor said “Ichiryusai Madarame.” <br/>Ren blinked “looks like an old man, what did he do?” <br/>Justine briefed “Madarame is a master of the wizard arts, he has taken on many apprentices, however we now know he simply takes on young  Talented Wizards and steals there art as his own before using a memory charm on them and dumping them on the side of the road.” <br/>Ren laughed “so this guy is bad news…any idea what the key to his soul is yet?” <br/>Justine looked down as Caroline mocked “She has no idea!” <br/>Ren sighed “alright, then get into his life, I want to know everything there is to know about the guy, from what he eats for breakfast, to what the core of his wand is.” <br/>Justine nodded “of course inmate.”<br/>Ren asked “Caroline? Do you have anything?” <br/>Caroline blushed before saying quickly “yes I do Inmate! One of his Students is currently in Hogwarts.”<br/>Ren grinned “Hello, ok that is something! Who is it?” he exclaimed. <br/>Igor smiled “Reavenclaw house, Yusuke Kitagawa”<br/>Ren sighed “man I know a lot of Reavenclaws.” <br/>Igor shrugged “that is how it goes sometimes, do your best to make contact with Mister Kitagawa, we will get all we can about Madrame on our end…good luck trickster.” </p><p>November 13th, Café leblanc: <br/>Ren went downstairs where Sojiro had a plate of Curry and a cup of coffee waiting, Ren sat down saying “Morning Boss.” <br/>Sojiro grunted a copy of the daily prophet in his hand; Ren ate his Curry seeing the headline “Goro Akechi solves Quiditch Liquid Luck case.” <br/>Sojiro lowered his paper saying “better get going, don’t want to be late.” <br/>Ren quickly finished saying “thanks boss.” Pulling his robe close he left for Hogwarts. <br/>Hogwarts: <br/>Ren walked down the Hallway as Ryuji Yelled “For Real!”<br/>Ren winced “Ryuji Please.” <br/>Ryuji sighed “right sorry, but still that is crazy!” <br/>Ren rolled his eyes “I just want to pose for him is that so crazy?” <br/>Ryuji nodded “Yes because he is a nut bar!” <br/>Ren shook his head “you can talk.” <br/>Ryuji shook his head “you’re crazy, just don’t come crawling to me if he makes you do something weird.” <br/>Ann walked between the two slapping the back of Ryuji’s head “what are you yelling about?” <br/>Ryuji pointed “Ren is volunteering to model for Effing Yusuke Kitagawa.” <br/>Ann shrugged “so? he is quite nice.” <br/>Ryuji was flabbergasted “You as well Ann!?” <br/>Ann shrugged “it was for extra credit and he was the perfect gentlemen.” <br/>Ren deadpanned “you should know better than to label people based on appearances.” <br/>Ryuji deflated “yea you’re probably right.” <br/>Ren slapped him on the back “not too late to tag along.” <br/>Ryuji smiled “I would but…Hifumi…” <br/>Ann grinned “Right I heard about you two! How is it going!?” <br/>Ryuji had dopey grin on his face “we are sharing a broom today…” <br/>Ren whistled suggestively and Ryuji glared “not like that!” <br/>Ann raised an eyebrow and Ryuji countered “what about you and Shiho!?” <br/>Ann blushed “that is none of your business!” <br/>Ren and Ryuji replied in unison “OHHHHHHH DEATS!” <br/>Ann Blushed harder “Look…” <br/>Ren shook his head “give her my best this is my stop,” Pointing at the class room.<br/>Ann demanded “Oh no you don’t, you don’t get to escape!” <br/>Ren ducked into the room “Nope can’t hear you!” <br/>Ryuji yelled “what about you and the head girl!” <br/>Ren yelled back “LALALALA Can’t hear you!” <br/>Ren turned around to face the full Charms classroom, He Blushed awkwardly clearing his throat saying “folks…” before taking his seat, he Heard Ann and Ryuji snickering outside. <br/>After school Reavenclaw: <br/>Ren waited awkwardly outside the entrance to the common room, he leaned on the wall playing with his tie, and he heard a voice ask “Ren?” <br/>Ren jumped out of his skin as Makato looked at him asking “What are you doing.” <br/>Ren quickly recovered “Waiting for Yusuke Kitagawa, I asked to model for him.” <br/>Makato blinked “Oh really…” <br/>Ren smiled “Yep, should be fun.” <br/>Makato nodded “of course.” Makato walked over to the entrance before a minute later a Man in simple Hogwarts uniform and a blue tie asked “Ren Amamyia?” <br/>Ren smiled “that’s me.” <br/>Yusuke smiled “thank you being on time please follow me.” <br/>Ren followed Yusuke into the common room, eventually moving into a small room where a piece of Canvas was waiting. Ren asked “so where do you want me?” <br/>Yusuke smiled “you should be I a more aggressive pose, I am hoping to show the Grittiness of a life of crime.” He spoke as a matter of fact no malice in his tone. <br/>Ren rolled his eyes pulling out his wand saying “so you’re the student of Madarame?” <br/>Yusuke nodded “he is a generous and talented Master…I am honored to be his Apprentice.”<br/>Ren took off his Robe at Yusuke instruction as the man started to paint, Ren smiled “I actually Met another student of his a long time ago, he mentioned something weird…that he was Stealing art?” <br/>Yusuke paused “that is false of course…” <br/>Ren shrugged “If you say so, I just want you to know that if you’re in trouble…” <br/>Yusuke gritted his teeth “My master lives in a modest Shack, he is not some Museum Curator.” <br/>Ren felt light headed for a second as Yusuke said “perhaps I shall delay this piece, please leave…” <br/>Ren nodded “that’s ok, I got what I needed.” <br/>Velvet Room:<br/>Ren opened his eyes saying “Igor what do you have?” <br/>There was a loud thud as a massive file hit the ground, Ren rolled out of bed picking up the folder as Justine said “as Requested inmate, literally everything there is to know about Ichiryusai Madarame.”<br/>Ren asked “give me the Cliff Notes.” <br/>Justine sighed “If Kamoshida was Lust, the Madarame is Greed, he has spent a lot of effort and energy enriching himself.” <br/>Ren smiled “I think I know the key then.” <br/>Café Leblanc, November 14th:<br/>Ren said “Aresene?” <br/>The demon quickly flew around confirming “Boss is not here yet.” <br/>Ren sighed holding up his wand “curator of a Museum of Greed, Ichiryusai Madarame”<br/>Ren Felt light headed as the Café dissolved into black smoke, Madarame was dressed in fine slick robes as he looked surprised to see Ren, a Grin smeared across his face…the Museum is closed right now…but for a hundred Gallons I can arrange a private viewing.” <br/>The Scene dissolved into Black mist as Ren woke back up still lying on his bed in the attic, he grinned “Aresene…we got him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The fall of the Curator of greed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren takes down  Madame, Makato becomes even more suspicious</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cafe LeBlanc, November 14th:<br/>Ren groaned “alright, game on…Calling card then we are on.”<br/>Aresene laughed “I will prep the calling card Trickster.” <br/>Ren blinked “you can do that?” <br/>Aresene simply laughed mysteriously Ren shook his head “whatever, see you after school.” <br/>Hogwarts:<br/>Ren was walking to his class when a voice cleared his throat “excuse me, Amamiya…” <br/> Ren turned around spotting Yusuke he smiled “Yusuke, what can I do for you?” <br/>Yusuke looked down “I owe you an apology; I kicked you out rather abruptly yesterday.” <br/>Ren waved a hand “its ok, happens.” <br/>Yusuke nodded “indeed but the fact remains, I acted like I did because you are right, he has been stealing art, however reporting him has had no effect…I have no idea why I’m telling you this”<br/>Ren smiled “I have one of those faces, but I would not lose any sleep over it, My gut tells me he is going to get his, I got to go class, but Let me know if you want to finish that painting.” <br/>Yusuke nodded “indeed, I was able to capture a good deal of the essence of a life of crime!” <br/>Ren shook his head going into the classroom. <br/>Café Leblanc: <br/>Ren entered as Sojiro said “Welcome back.” <br/>Ren smiled “thanks boss.”<br/>Sojiro asked “you got some time?” <br/>Ren sighed “No sorry Boss, got a lot of homework.” <br/>Sojiro chuckled “that’s fine.” <br/>Ren waved “thanks Boss.” <br/>Ren went into Attic dropping his bag saying “Aresene?” <br/>The demon Flew into view producing a stack of calling cards, Ren flopped on the bed “Great, but now to deliver them…” <br/>Aresene grinned saying “do you not recall what Justine told us?” <br/>Ren shook his head “she told us he was a greedy asshole…not quite what I need.” <br/>Aresene added “and that he is currently doing an art display at diagon Ally.”<br/>Ren sighed “She did not say that!” <br/>Aresene laughed “perhaps you should pay more attention.” <br/>Ren glared “cut the crap, did you see her without me!?” <br/>Aresene eyes glowed “What of course not!... It was just that Caroline and Justine were nearby” <br/>Ren Exhaled “do I want to know what you 3 get up to?” <br/>Aresene laughed “Yalobeth was trying to be the voice of reason the whole time, it did not work.” <br/>Ren asked “was it legal?” <br/>Aresene looked down “Mostly…” <br/>Ren asked “Mostly!?” <br/>Aresene insisted “look it won’t comprise the operation; it was a bit of vandalism…little more than a childish prank.” <br/>Ren glared “WHAT DID YOU DO!?” <br/>Aresene looked down “we drew a mustache on Madame’s self-portrait at the display…” <br/>Ren sat back chuckling lightly before bursting out laughing “Fucking hell! Really, he must have been freaking bewildered!” <br/>Aresene nodded eagerly “it was the funniest thing I ever saw!” <br/>Ren grew serious “I’m still telling Igor, now get those calling cards out there…we are hitting the guy tomorrow.” <br/>Aresene took the cards disappearing with a “Yes Trickster.” <br/>Ren shook his head “such kids I swear.” Closing his eyes to enter the velvet room.</p><p>Ren woke up on the cot chuckling lightly as Caroline said nervously “what’s so funny inmate!?” <br/>Ren walked up to the bars and looked at Igor who gave him a “trust me I know nod.” <br/>There was a tense silence before Ren and Igor both lost it in laughter, Igor saying “Girls! I can’t believe you did that!”<br/>The twins blustered as Justine declared “we have no idea what you’re talking about!” <br/>Yalobeth flew by saying “I told you they would find out.” <br/>Caroline yelled “Quiet cup boy!” <br/>Yalobeth paused the Cup looking Actually hurt, as Igor said “Girls…” <br/>Both of the twins looked down ashamed “sorry master, we got carried away…”<br/>Caroline said pitifully “Aresene pushed us on!” <br/>Igor took a soft smile “It’s nice to have seen you two happy, it was been far too long since that has happened.” <br/>The Twins looked up smiling before Igor sighed “But Girls you did do it to the Trickster’s target…so I believe you owe him something.” <br/>Caroline started “sorry In…” Igor cleared his throat so Caroline tried again “sorry Ren…It didn’t affect the mission.” <br/>Justine nodded “indeed we got carried away, and did something that was against our purpose…I hope you can forgive us…in, Ren” she corrected.<br/>Ren sat on the floor holding out his hands for the twins to take, he didn’t want to admit but he had grown rather fond of the two, there were like the little sisters he never had, they accepted his hand as Ren said “we are good, I appreciate your humor, trying to add some light into this dark world…but so am I, Aresene told me your prank didn’t do much thankfully but next time don’t do it to the guy we are talking down ok?” <br/>The girls nodded eagerly “Ok Trickster!” they responded in unison <br/>Ren grinned “you’re not calling me Ren anymore!?” <br/>Caroline grinned widely “don’t push your luck inmate!”  But she spoke with a fond tone. <br/>Ren stood up going back to business “Aresene is planting the cards, you guys ready?” <br/>Igor smiled “Knock em dead…trickster.” <br/>Justine added “Metaphorically please…” <br/>Caroline beamed “I’m not picky!”<br/>Ren shook his head going back to his bed “Yalobeth, keep these three out of trouble will you?” <br/>The cup said with a chuckle “I will do my best Trickster.” <br/>And with that Ren closed his eyes going back to the real world. </p><p>Café Leblanc, November 15th: <br/>Ren went downstairs, where his morning plate of curry and cup of coffee was waiting. He sat down on a stool saying “Morning Boss.” <br/>Sojiro looked up from his copy of the Daily prophet the front page splattered with the headline “strange calling card appear a Madarame art exhibit” Sojiro sipped his coffee before saying “flip the sign on your way out.” <br/>Ren nodded leaving the Café. <br/>Hogwarts gate: <br/>Makato looked at the newspaper reading “The calling card appeared all over Diagon ally late last night.  There was no person spotted before the exhibit, when presented with the Card Madarme declared it baseless slander.  Makato saw underneath was a picture of the calling card, she read it out loud “Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a Painter who’s talent has long since been exhausted, we know that you have been stealing from and wiping the memory of promising students, exchanging dreams for Riches and declare no more.  We will make you confess these crimes with your own mouth, so declares The Trickster.”<br/>Makato lowered the paper whispering “the trickster again.” <br/>Ren approached saying “good morning Makato.” <br/>Makato smiled “so it is….you see the news yet?” <br/>Ren blinked “news?” <br/>Makato held up the paper and Ren pushed back his glasses smiling “The trickster again huh, I wonder what made them attack this time.” <br/>Makato looked at him “yes I do wonder that myself.” <br/>After school Café Leblanc: <br/>Ren entered as Sojiro nodded to him, before he went upstairs taking off his robe and tie again saying “Aresene?” <br/>The demon confirmed “we are ready.” <br/>Ren lay down exhaling “then let’s not keep the curator waiting.” He held up his wand saying “Curator of a museum of greed, Ichiryusai Madarame.” <br/>The café dissolved into black mist, as Ren appeared in a gold edged hallway, he walked past self-portrait after self-portrait before arriving in front of a giant gold statue of Madarame himself, and it had a fountain by which gallons flew around as the man tried in vain to count his money. <br/>Ren said simply “Master of the Wizard arts, Ichiryusai Madarame.” <br/>Madarame whipped around demanding “who the hell are you!? How did you get in here!?” <br/>Ren pulled out his wand as he responded simply “No one of consequence, what is important is you.”  Ren pointed his wand as Aresene started to laugh. <br/>Madarame started to cower “you can’t just break in here! And threaten me like this!” <br/>Ren approached saying “If I can’t then stop me, call for help…you can’t because you traded all that matters for money, and that money can’t save you now.” <br/>Aresene flew in and out of the money spring stealing coins as Ren asked “do you know where you are?” <br/>Madarme gulped “my museum of accomplishment…” <br/>Ren said “nope.” Popping the P as he gestured “this place you vain asshole, is your soul, gold plated for greed, now I’m here which means it’s time to stop playing.” He fired a spell missing Madarame saying “I have had enough of you, time to rid the world of your filth!” <br/>Madrame held up his arms “wait, maybe we can make a deal…like last time.” <br/>Ren pointed his wand harder “Last time!?”<br/>Madrame just nodded terrified “I’m still loyal no need to kill me!” <br/>Ren demanded “Loyal to who!? Who else was here!?” <br/>Madrame shook his head “I won’t fail this test, I won’t have you kill me for speaking there name!” <br/>Ren cursed “Then give me your corrupt desires and return a changed man to your true self!” <br/>A painting flew into Ren’s wand as Madarame changed from his clothes into normal clothes saying “What have I done…” <br/>Ren poked him “that guy you were helping, who is it!? The guy that was here before me!?” <br/>Madrame just cried saying “I’m so sorry.” Over and over, <br/>Ren sighed leaving. <br/>Café leblanc: <br/>Ren lowered his wand letting out an “OW,” As his elbow popped, before calling “Aresene?” <br/>The demon appeared “trickster.” <br/>Ren groaned “did it work?” <br/>The demon shrugged “we will not know until tomorrow.” <br/>Ren groaned “right, well I’m going try and get some sleep let me know.” <br/>Ren closed his eyes, falling asleep. </p><p>Ren felt himself come to on the familiar cot; he got up groaning “Igor.” <br/>Igor clapped “Trickster another wonderful showing.” <br/>Ren pointed out “we don’t know if it worked yet.” <br/>Igor smiled “have faith in yourself trickster.” <br/>Ren sighed “I’m more worried about what he said someone else in his soul.” <br/>Igor paused “it is indeed troubling but he may not have been truthful.” <br/>Ren blinked “what do you mean.” <br/>Justine said simply “only those who have entered the velvet room can bridge between souls.” <br/>Ren nodded “and no one else has ever been here.” <br/>Igor shrugged “unless someone sneaked in without my knowledge.” He glanced to Caroline who shook her head. <br/>Igor sighed “he may have simply been trying to insure you didn’t take his life.” <br/>Ren knew that Igor had to be right but his gut was telling him no, as he said “maybe your right, but keep an ear to the ground if there is other ways someone else might be using.” <br/>Justine responded “of course inmate.” <br/>And with that the scene faded. </p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts gate November 15th:<br/>Makato read and reread the paper as she waited again muttering to herself “just like Kamoshida.” The headline read “Madarame turns self in!” <br/>Ren approached with a grin “Morning Makato!” <br/>Makato lowered the paper saying “hello Ren.” <br/>The she tucked the paper under her arm, the back page reading “Goro Akechi the detective prince weighs on the strange cards.” <br/>Makato and Ren started to walk for class as Makato studied Ren’s face she knew it was him, it had to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayyy chapter done! what do you all think? i am quite proud of the twins in this verse, but do you dig it? feel free to comment! (PLEASE I NEED VALIDATION) anyway be safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. They did that to a kid!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang spend some freetime in The attic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trans Rights are Human rights (go to hell JK)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great hall, November 15th:<br/>
Ren felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Yusuke sat across from him a brush in his hand he said “thank you for letting me join you.”<br/>
Ann glanced around the hall saying “well we couldn’t throw you to the wolves,” Glaring at the students staring and whispering about Yusuke.<br/>
Ryuji chopped on some chicken saying “I don’t like it; I mean attention is attention but this is just Erie.”<br/>
Shiho looked up from her book “agreed….perhaps we should make our escape, someplace where no one would bother us.”<br/>
Ren grabbed his stuff pushing up his glasses saying “I know a place.” </p><p>Reavenclaw common:<br/>
Makato leaned back on her chair saying “Ryuji gets hurt Shiho almost dies Ren storms off and then two days later Kamoshida turns himself in, then Ren hangs out with Yusukue and two days later all of a sudden Madarame turns himself in…how did he do it….and why?” </p><p>Café LeBlanc:<br/>
Sojiro was polishing a glass as the door opened, he glanced up and two his surprise saw several young teens with his ward trailing in behind, one of them a blond haired girl declares “You live here! i…love it!”<br/>
Another blond says “it’s old but in a good way?”<br/>
The blue haired one points out “I believe they call that retro…it fits the tone for this establishment.”<br/>
Sojiro cleared his throat and the girl jumped saying “ohhh right, you must be Ren’s Guardian!”<br/>
Sojiro nodded “Sojiro Sakura, my friends call me Boss, And you are?”<br/>
Another girl who had been quiet until now said “we are his friends! His best friends.” The blond gently nudged her and the girl blushed “ohhh right names, I am Shiho Suzui.”<br/>
The blond smiled “Ann Takamaki.”<br/>
The male blond “Ryuji Sakamonto.”<br/>
And the blue haired one bowed dramatically “Yusuke Kitagawa.”<br/>
Sojiro looked to Ren who asked “I was wondering if we could hang out upstairs?”<br/>
Sojiro nodded “just keep it down, you kids have fun.”<br/>
The small gang went up the stairs as Sojiro quickly broke down into a proud smile.<br/>
Attic:<br/>
Shiho looked around “you live like this!?”<br/>
Ann nodded “it’s cleaner than I thought.”<br/>
Ryuji laughed “I kinds like it your own private common room.”<br/>
Yusuke added “it needs some work to truly show who you are.”<br/>
Ren sat down saying “get comfortable, sooo we are here…what now?” ‘<br/>
The gang all sat in the attic as Shiho spoke up “well I would like to learn more about all of you!”<br/>
Ann deadpanned “I thought you knew all you needed,” Firing the girl a wink who blushed hard.<br/>
Shiho eyes went wide as Yusuke said casually “I would like to paint that…”<br/>
Ren and Ryuji burst out laughing as the girls double blushed, but Ann quickly recovered saying “so Ren! Tell us about Makato!?”<br/>
Ren stopped laughing and replied hesitantly “it’d nothing, yep no idea what you are talking about.”<br/>
The team paused before the girls and Ryuji burst out laughing, Yusuke to his credit seemed bewildered as Shiho declared “Ryuji was not Bull shitting us! You really do have a crush on her!”<br/>
Ren blushed “What!? Me way not a chance!? She is just really nice to me….and cute, and fun to tease…and pretty…cool! Yea she is pretty cool!”<br/>
The group stared back at him and he sighed “not buying it huh?”<br/>
Ann nodded “not for a second, why don’t you ask her out already?”<br/>
Ren deflated “god knows I would love to but uhhh my situation is a bit complicated….being a convicted criminal and all.”<br/>
The gang looked down as Shiho asked “uhhh Ren, I always wondered ever since I saw you get beat up on that bridge, and well I have my answer already but I want to hear it from you….did you do it?”<br/>
Ren took a sip of pumpkin juice “depends on who you ask.”<br/>
Ryuji clenches his fist “I don’t give a shit about anyone else! I want to hear it from you!”<br/>
Ren paused saying “you sure…it’s not a happy story.”<br/>
The small gang nodded, as Ren leaned back and started to tell the story…. </p><p>That night, Ministry of magic:<br/>
Ren was dragged into a small room still saying “Look this is all a misunderstanding! I didn’t do it! Any of it!”<br/>
Ren was thrown to the ground as an Auror yelled “sit down.”<br/>
Ren was still chained when he felt a kick to his side as another Auror yelled “we don’t take kindly to punks like you.”<br/>
Ren dragged up punched again, as he dropped he said “I want a lawyer!”<br/>
The Aruor forced him up saying “what do you think this is you damn mud blood, we can what we want to you!”<br/>
Ren was forced to the ground and bag over his head as the Auror said “drink your potion.”<br/>
And the liquid started to pour into Ren’s mouth, it tasted foul and then he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.<br/>
Ren felt a bucket of water, get thrown on him as an Auror said “wake up scum bag, there was is someone here to see you.”<br/>
Ren blinked there were maybe 5 or 6 tiny potion cauldrons on the floor, the Auror’s left and let a white haired woman inside, they said something to her and then laughed. The woman sat down across from Ren at a metal table, or at least Ren thought it was a metal table…his head was foggy.<br/>
The woman cursed as she grumbled “a kid…they did this to a Kid!, my name is Sae Niijima I am a prosecuter with the ministry.”<br/>
Ren mumbled out “Ren Amamyia.”<br/>
The girl looked down “now you are being charged with Attempted murder of a man, who’s Identity has not been disclosed…is that correct?”<br/>
Ren mumbled “all I did was pull him off a woman, he was trying to rape her…I could not just watch.”<br/>
Sae sighed “so even up to your eyeballs in truth potion you still claim you were only stepping in to help a woman?”<br/>
Ren groaned “I can only tell the truth…”<br/>
Sae glanced around “the woman you claimed to have been saving disagrees, she says you attacked them out of nowhere, that she fears for her life…that she is terrified of you.”<br/>
Ren sighed “the man threatened her with something….I don’t know….he told her what to tell the cops.”<br/>
Sae paused for a second as if Believing him before shaking her head “the evidence is against you,  so here is your options…you plead not guilty, I take you to court destroy your laughable defense and you become the fresh meat as Azkaban…or you sign this piece of paper…that says you did it exactly as she said and i bump it down to Assault in the first degree…and you hope to god you have decent character witnesses.”<br/>
Ren blinked “what will happen to my family!?”<br/>
Sae looked down “they will be ok…I would worry about you now, so what will it be?”<br/>
Ren took the Quill signing his name.<br/>
Café Leblanc, November 15th:<br/>
Ryuji slammed his fist down yelling “are you fucking kidding me!?”<br/>
The girls had tears in their eyes as Yusuke declared “this is an outrage, a Miscarriage of justice so gross! Words Scant find the ability to define it!”<br/>
Shiho said quietly “so you can never see your family again?”<br/>
Ren grumbled “There Muggle Upbringing is bad for my reform.”  He Quoted the judge groaning “can’t see them can’t talk to them until my probation is over….which is in about 2 years.”<br/>
Ryuji decried “the hell! I Mean sure sending you here is one thing but forbidding you from seeing your family for two years!  I don’t know what I would do If I could not my mom for that long!”<br/>
Ann yelled “they actually fucking tortured a kid, drugged him up to this eyeballs to get what they needed but when you didn’t give, they straight up told you how it was going to go! God I hate it just hearing this!”<br/>
Yusuke stroked his chin “you have done now two heroic actions, and yet the school still shunes you, you were forbidden a house thus isolating you, and making to next to impossible to make friends, even if the school was not aware of your criminal conviction, if it did not know better I would say someone is trying and doing a fair job of insuring your life remains in taters…”<br/>
Ryuji blinked “that asshole had enough influence at the ministry I guess it tracks that he would have the kind of pull this needs.”<br/>
Ann sighed “alone in a dusty old attic huh….”<br/>
The room Energy shifted as Ren said “come on guys Really!? You’re going to let this keep you down!? What’s down is down! Now Ryuji, how is Hifumi doing!?”<br/>
Everyone perked up as the blond blushed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayyy the interrogation still happend, just earlier in the timeline...way earlier....how do you feel about this...feel free to comment and let me know! I am like a mouse on a wheel with a piece of cheese more feedback i get the faster i run, or write is this metaphor....you get the idea have a good day and be safe out there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Me the trickster!? Not a chance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren is confronted by evidence of his actions and has to think fast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRANS RIGHTS ARE STILL HUMAN RIGHTS AND JK CAN GO TO THE HOT PLACE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great hall November 21: <br/>Ren was sitting in the great hall, alone for the moment…he was with Ryuji who had to run to get something, leaving Ren sitting there awkwardly when a voice says “may I join you?” <br/>Ren glanced up to see a handsome man dressed in the green of Slytherin, Ren nodded saying “sure.” <br/>The man sat across from him smiling “I’m Goro Akechi…Nice to meet you.”<br/>Ren blinked adjusting his glasses “The detective prince….what do you want with me…” <br/>Akechi looked down saying “I really hate that title…” <br/>Ren shrugged “so what can I do for you?” <br/>Akechi nodded as if remembering “right, you are an interesting position as an outsider here…” before visibly flinching saying “I didn’t mean….” <br/>Ren waved his hand “don’t worry I understood what you meant…” before seeing the stares of everyone else trying to listen in saying “come on lets go somewhere more quiet.” <br/>Roof: <br/>Ren gestured widely “welcome to my super-secret hideout.” He joked <br/>Akechi nodded with approval “quiet, remote…and your Reputation will prevent anyone from bothering you…an ideal hideaway.” <br/>Ren gestured for Akechi to sit down as he did the same saying “so Akechi, how can I help you?” <br/>Akechi smiled “my friends call me Goro, and do you know what this is?” <br/>Akechi held up two calling cards, and Ren blinked “are those, the calling cards on the news?” <br/>Akechi nodded with a sigh “the ministry has requested my Aid in finding this Trickster…but I don’t know.” <br/>Ren asked “what don’t you know about?” <br/>Akechi pointed to the tower saying “Kamoshida had his office in there, I had gathered evidence and presented it to anyone who would listen, but they all seemed scared of someone…” a small sadistic smile played on his face for just a second as he said “I was considering drastic action myself….and then suddenly he turned himself in, all of a sudden one day.” <br/>Ren blinked “and why are you asking me Goro?” <br/>Akechi pointed out “Logic would dictate that you are the obvious suspect… think about it, convicted criminal…history of violence…isolated and alone…already in a disparate  position, then jumps off a bridge save a girl he barely knows…so a criminal with a heart of gold…who it takes one owl to figure out is on trumped charges….so  a shitty adult ruined your life, you are alone your only friend on the verge of being expelled…naturally action needs to be taken…however it breaks down as the simple question of how…no potions in the blood stream and even then something like that would be difficult if not impossible to produce, no traces of hex’s or magic…by all accounts he just turned himself in one day.” <br/>Ren blinked “am I being accused of something?” <br/>Akechi laughed “not in fact quite the opposite, what happened next was shocking…everyone figure if he even existed would stay on the grounds then an art exhibit is hit, same thing no signs…and I confirmed….you never left the Village…so unless you managed to sneak back to London not once but twice.” <br/>Ren smiled “so can I go…” <br/>Akechi stopped him “I need your help, the world it doesn’t work anymore….it broke but no one seems to be doing anything about it….” <br/>Ren paused saying “you know, last time I was asked questions by wizard cops….didn’t end well for me.” <br/>Akechi visibly shuddered “the Aurors are scum…and they take bribes….from some Pure blood crime boss….Look I don’t know the details, but I want to make a deal.” <br/>Ren blinked “start talking.” <br/>Akechi smiled “you reach out to your trickster friend, I won’t ask…don’t want to know, and deal with this piece of garbage, in exchange, I will lose all of my deductions and make sure they are not on that gentlemen’s trail…sound fair.” <br/>Ren sighed “no idea what you’re talking about…but leave your notes out…the running theory is it’s one of the ghosts.” <br/>Akechi paused before nodding “Of course, thank you…I may have been to bold in accusing you.” <br/>Ren smiled saying “I need to get going, have a nice night…Goro.” <br/>Akechi smiled “and you as well…Ren.” </p><p>Ren left the roof starting down the stairs saying “Aresene follow him and get that…” he collided face first into Makato. <br/>Makato blushed “Uhhh Ren….Hi!” <br/>Ren blinked “HI Makato….why are you here?” <br/>Makato smiled “Oh you know me just studying!”  She held up a text book<br/>Ren pointed out “It’s upside down…” <br/>Makato looked and flipped it saying “No wonder it wasn’t making sense…ha ha…” <br/>Ren groaned “alright come on.” <br/>Café leblanc: <br/>Ren opened the door saying “hey boss.” <br/>Sojiro grinned seeing a girl “ah finally showing the head girl around ay?”  He fired a wink. <br/>Ren shook his head “we just need to talk, I’ll close.” <br/>Sojiro “use protection.” <br/>Ren groaned as Makato blushed harder, Sojiro closed the door flipping the sign as Ren asked “I’ll make some coffee.” <br/>He put an apron as Makato said “Uhh no need, I need to get going….” <br/>Ren sighed “I insist, I am going to make you some nice coffee and you are going to tell me why you have been following me, for the last…10 days I believe?” <br/>Makato looked down “I’m sorry Ren…” <br/>Ren calmly poured her a cup of coffee saying “it was quite good, or so I’ve been told…” <br/>Makato took a sip lighting up “Whoever told you that was right….it’s amazing.” <br/>Ren girnend “thank you, now…start talking.” <br/>Makato looked down “I guess I saw a mystery that needs solving…the trickster…it has to be you, and then I heard what Akechi said…and he is right isn’t he I mean, my sister works for the ministry…she doesn’t talk about what she does…but I can tell it hunts her.”<br/>Ren eyes went wide “Your sister…Sae?” <br/>Makato nodded “yea…how do you know her.” <br/>Ren shook his head “I had the pleasure to meet her once.”<br/>Makato face fell “right a convicted criminal…” <br/>Ren asked “you really forgot about that?” <br/>Makato looked earnest “I got to know the real you…so I was wondering…” <br/>Ren laughed “did I do it?” <br/>Makato shook her head “Oh I know you didn’t, somebody who jumps off a bridge for someone there barely know sure as hell did not try to kill two people.” <br/>Ren chuckled “so what do you want to know?” <br/>Makato grinned “why they burned you.” <br/>Ren laughed “there was douche bag convention nearby and I meet the keynote speaker…” <br/>Makato asked “Huh?” <br/>Ren shrugged “I don’t know why….” <br/>Makato looked down as she said “I know, I have been following you around, and my sister is responsible for your current situation but uhhh I would like to still be friends.” <br/>Ren smiled “we are not our family’s, remember that…but yea if you drop this crazy notion I’m some kind of gentlemen thief robin hood type, stealing the desires of the wicked…or whatever crazy notion you and Akechi had.” <br/>Makato smiled “yea your much more Aresene The Pill-….Aresene, you said Aresene. You were not joking about that were you?” <br/>Ren blinked “what!?” <br/>Makato eyes went wide “oh god…it really is you….I have to report this!” <br/>Ren grabbed her “Makato, you do that I go to jail and nothing changes! You feel it too don’t you!? The world isn’t working….everything is off kilter.” <br/>Makato nods carefully saying “Yes Ren…I do.” <br/>Ren sighed “I’m changing that….how can I prove it?” <br/>Makato paused “a criminal, someone the ministry can’t or won’t touch….he turns himself in in ten days…then yes I believe you.” <br/>Ren smiled “done.” <br/>Makato said “don’t make me regret believing in you…”<br/>And with that she left tears in her eyes Ren said “Aresene…” <br/>The demon dropped the piece of paper saying “Here he is, Justine is already looking into him….” <br/>Ren sighed “tell her to pick up the pace, we have a time limit.” </p><p>Headmaster’s office: <br/>Headmaster Kobayakawa sighed “have we made any progress finding this trickster?” <br/>The other teacher shook his head “none of the students seem to know anything, none of the ghosts saw anything either…” <br/>Kobayakawa sighed  “we need resul- Ohhh” he clenches his chest as black goo rolled out of his eyes and mouth he begged “Please I have been loyal! I did all you asked!” <br/>The teacher said “what’s wrong”<br/>Kobayaka eyes went wide “No please….” Before they rolled into the back of his head the black goo flowing from his eyes and mouth before he fell over dead,<br/>The teacher yelled “someone help! The headmaster is down.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really debated how to bring Makato into the fold, do you like what i did? did it work?  did i miss anything in proof reading (again) let me know in the comments, also F in chat for the Headmaster, and is Akechi  evil!? (well i know) but tell me what you think, it is fuel to fire that is my writing process (i wrote this in literally a day because 2 people left comments on the last one)  let me know, and stay safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. the bank of greed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren takes care of Makato's request</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey uhhh just checking my notes here and it says....TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS....anyway to the chapter </p><p> </p><p>as always any mistakes feel free to let me know i may have missed something in my proofreading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 22nd, Velvet room:<br/>Ren blinked awake saying “Justine….what do you have?” <br/>Justine plunked down a 3 foot thick binder saying “the target your girlfriend gave us is a real piece of work inmate.” <br/>Ren rolled off the bed grabbing the binder saying “she is not my girlfriend.” <br/>Caroline and Justine said in unison “SUUUURE.” <br/>Ren groaned opening the binder “I know you two look 8 but do you have to act like it?”<br/>Yalobeth floated past snickering as Caroline glared at the cup “quiet you.” <br/>Igor grinned “girls please, Justine tell us about our new target.” <br/>Justine held up her clipboard “Junya Kaneshiro, this guy is….well to be frank inmate he is the worst.” <br/>Ren read off the file “extortion, murder…pureblood hate crimes…attempted mass muggle murder, bribery of ministry officials…that’s quite the resume.” <br/>Justine sighed “that is just what he has done in the last week.” <br/>Ren looked at the binder before groaning “Alright…so how do we get at this guy, I mean his soul is going to be nasty, but I need the keywords.” <br/>Justine sighed “I know one of them, Bank of Gluttony, but not what he is yet.” <br/>Ren closed his eyes “then let me know when you figure it out, time is of the essence.” <br/>Igor smiled “of course trickster.” <br/>November 23rd, School gate:<br/>Ren arrived to see Makato standing there awkwardly she said “Ren…” <br/>Ren smiled at her “Makato, trust me.” <br/>Makato nodded as they entered<br/>The castle:<br/>Ren was in charms as Kawakumi was explaining something she looked exhausted as usual, He felt Aresene appear as he said “Justine has found him out Trickster.” <br/>Ren looked down grinning before muttering “find the door to the Velvet room, be there soon.” <br/>Velvet room: <br/>Ren opened his eyes saying calmly “what do we have?” <br/>Caroline groaned “the asshole thinks of himself as the President of a bank of greed.” <br/>Justine hissed “Caroline, Watch your language!” <br/>Caroline glared “why should I! The inmate swears! And I am better then him!” <br/>Justine frowned “she does have a point inmate.” <br/>Ren raised his hands “hey leave me out of this.” <br/>Igor laughed “girls, trickster…we need to focus on the task at hand, prep the calling cards trickster and be ready to move.” <br/>Ren nodded “of course.” <br/>November 24th Rooftop: <br/>Akechi looked over the courtyard as Ren approached saying “the air in this school is much nicer now don’t you think?” <br/>Ren shrugged walking next to him “I wouldn’t know.” <br/>Akechi chuckled lightly “no I guess you wouldn’t, but back before Kamoshida…it was nicer here, quieter, I was proud to call Hogwarts my home, now….” <br/>Ren grinned “my old school…my old life, I was the Quiditch star and raising muggle born, I was going places…now not so much.” <br/>Akechi sighed “life has a way of stealing forth from us that we hold dear….” He held up the daily prophet “I heard a mutual friend of ours dropped a calling card all over the leaky cauldron in London.” <br/>Ren smiled “did you? Got to be careful what you read these days.” <br/>Akechi simply said “you keep upholding your end of the bargain and I will with mine, so long Ren…” <br/>As with that the detective left the roof top as Ren sighed “he called me up here for that…whatever Aresene?” <br/>The demon confirmed “we are set.” <br/>Ren smiled “then let’s not keep our crime boss waiting.” <br/>Café LeBlanc, Attic:<br/>Ren took off his tie groaning “I wish there was a way to make this hurt a lot less.” <br/>Aresene simply chuckled “something without sacrifice is not worth having.” <br/>Ren lay on the futon shaking his head “you have been hanging with Yalobeth haven’t you?” <br/>Aresene declined to answer as Ren held up his wand “President of a bank of Gluttony, Junya Kunshiro.” </p><p>The attic faded into black mist after a moment Ren appeared  in a hallway, all around him were what looked like vault doors. In the middle of the room flanked on all sides by a pile of gold coins almost drowning the would be crime boss who was sipping out of a golden goblet saying “more…more.”<br/>Ren approached before saying “Kunshiro.” <br/>The figure looked him up and down before bursting out laughing “you!? A school boy! When he told me about you I was expecting something a bit more….impressive.” <br/>Ren narrowed his eyes “someone told you about me?”<br/>Kunshiro sighed “indeed, it seems he was cleaning house.” <br/>Ren pointed his wand at him saying “sound like he sold you out, no point in protecting him now.” <br/>Kunshiro laughed hard and with a cruel tone “stupid boy, one word and one word only Loyalty.” <br/>Kunshiro rose “you don’t build what I built without it.” <br/>Ren pointed out “all you did was kill people and extort their money.” <br/>Kunshiro laughed again this as he said “I like you kid, your stupid you can’t see the bigger picture, but that’s fair enough I guess, you kill me they kill you fair is fair.” <br/>Ren paused “didn’t you read the card; you are going to confess your sins, face justice for every crime you committed<br/>Kunshiro scoffed “hmmm not sure if that is possible there are so many, but how exactly is a worm like you going to do it?” <br/>Ren grinned “I’m not going to kill you, but I can make it hurt, or you go easy on yourself, your choice.” <br/>Kunshiro paused “alright kid…fine.” <br/>Ren glared “your desires give them to me!” <br/>Kunshiro did transforming from his majestic suit, to just an ordinary man who sobbed his eyes out, Ren tried to get him to talk with no luck.<br/>Before long the world faded into black mist again.<br/>Ren groaned lowering his wand “Aresene!”<br/>The demon appeared saying “yes trickster.” <br/>Ren groaned “watch him find out if it worked…and I need to get in touch Igor…I think we stumbled onto something.” <br/>Velevet room:<br/>Igor smiled “trickster another job well done.” <br/>Ren sighed “yea except he knew I  was coming, someone told him, before we sent the calling card.” <br/>Justine blinked “that is not possible.” <br/>Igor paused “this is of great concern, and we will look into it, in the meantime…you should have secured Makato’s trust?”<br/>Ren nodded “that is the hope.” <br/>Igor nodded “then for now all you can do is wait.” <br/>Café leblanc, November 25th:<br/>Makato entered as Ren poured her a cup of coffee “have a seat.” <br/>Makato sat down exhaling “I assume this was you?” handing over the copy of the daily prophet<br/>Ren grinned “No idea what you’re talking about.” <br/>Makato rolled her eyes “Sure…so how does it work?” <br/>Ren paused “you would not believe me if I told you.” <br/>Makato pointed out “we got to a school for magic.” <br/>Ren countered “the world is a far more complex place then school would lead you to believe.” <br/>He slid over a cup of coffee to Makato saying “so what happens now?” <br/>Makato took a deep breath “I want to help you.” <br/>Ren asked simply “why?” <br/>Makato stirred coffee absent mildly “I have to much go, I have kept my head down, worrying to much what other people think of me, that I didn’t want was right, even when given the chance.” <br/>Ren asked “what are you talking about?” <br/>Makato spat out the name “Kamoshida, that piece of filth…girls tried to report him for months, the school never believed them…they told me that teenage girls were emotional, and misheard what Kamoshida was doing…I didn’t buy it for a second but decided, to play it safe…it wasn’t my business, the adults will handle it…” <br/>Ren nodded “what changed?” <br/>Makato looked up “you Ren, a kid who did nothing to anyone, who had has chance taken away by him, that in spite of everything, did what was right…You were right Ren, the world is broken and no one is doing anything about it, except you…and I will be damned if I stay on the sidelines!” <br/>Ren asked “so just like that? You would be turning your back on everything you were, becoming someone new.” <br/>Makato smiled “your friends, the others…they have lost everything, and I would like to join you…if you will have me.” <br/>Ren smiled back at her “you won’t be able to do much, but welcome to the team.” <br/>Makato grabbed her hand yelling “YES REN!” <br/>Before blushing hard releasing his hand “I mean thank you for having me.” <br/>Ren turned hiding his blush saying “no worries, your coffee is getting cold.” <br/>Makato eyes went wide as she started to chug the coffee</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the wait, got distracted with other things, as always your feedback fuels me!, anyway i kinda wrote myself into a corner in regards to Makato, seeing as there are no other Phantom thieves, you think i did a good job getting myself out of it? was it lame!? did you miss me!? what is the square route of 123432553, if you know the answer/ want to discuss this story COMMENT or reach out to me @tumblr/aboyandhisstarship  stay safe out there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Allycat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one will get you in the feels (or at least it did for me)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case you were wondering TRANS RIGHTS ARE STILL HUMAN RIGHTS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great hall December 18th:<br/>Shiho said “are you sure Ren?” <br/>Ren pushed up his glasses “I appreciate the offer but my probation…”<br/>Makato looked down “you have to stay here huh; well at least boss will be round.” <br/>Ryuji slammed down his hand “that is such bullshit; school is out for Christmas tomorrow! Everyone is packing to leave, and yet you are staying.” <br/>Yusuke smiled “I am attending an art conference you are welcome to follow.”<br/>Ren chuckled “it’s nothing Ryuji, send me letters, give your folks my best and enjoy your holidays, and I will pass thank you Yusuke.”<br/>Makato reached across gently taking his hand “I can ask my sister…maybe.” <br/>Ren touched Makato’s hand “my folks are not even allowed to talk to me, I’m not going to impose on someone else’s family, and even if your sister could help me I doubt she would.” <br/>Ren let go of the hand leaning back he changed the mood saying “Soooo Ryuji what you get Hifumi.” <br/>Ryuji blushed as he said “a marble chess set.” <br/>Ann whistled “fancy.” <br/>And with that the conversation drifted. <br/>1 hour later: <br/>The others went for their common rooms but Makato stopped Ren saying “are you sure you’re going to be ok?”<br/>Ren grinned “you really want  the answer; I can give it to you over dinner.” He winked <br/>Makato blushed “oh I must confess I find you very….wait your trying to dodge my question.” <br/>Ren winked “but go on, what you were about to say, sounded very interesting.” <br/>Makato laughed “so it’s going to be like this huh? I am now your Strategist, and for my protection I don’t get to know anything else.” <br/>Ren pointed out “trust me you would not believe me if I told you.” <br/>Makato grinned “so now it’s just flirting that doesn’t go anywhere?”<br/>Ren chuckled “aren’t you feeling bold today.” <br/>Makato laughed “I learned from watching you, so about this date you asked me on?” <br/>Ren smiled “Boss told me coffee was the way to a girls heart, wasn’t sure I believed him but now….” <br/>Makato punched his arm “after break?” <br/>Ren rubbed his arm “yea sounds great…see you then.” <br/>And with that Makato went back for Raven claw her smile mirroring Ren’s. <br/>Café LeBlanc, December 19th:<br/>The door opened as Akechi entered sitting on a stool saying “huh it is exactly as I was told.” <br/>Ren blinked “Huh, Akechi…not to be rude but…” <br/>Akechi smiled “why am I here? Well mostly a friend told me about this amazing coffee.” <br/>Ren poured him a glass saying “It is fantastic, but I got a feeling you are not here for that.” <br/>Akechi smiled wearily “can’t a handsome detective enjoy a cup of coffee.” <br/>Ren narrowed his eyes at him and Akechi laughed “sorry, bad joke…to answer your question, both the asked and the unasked one, the person who told me of this place was Sae Niijjima, apparently she quite likes the coffee here whenever she is in town.” <br/>Ren rolled his eyes “Well isn’t that my luck.” <br/>Akechi chuckled lightly “fate truly has done you dirty and the business I am here on is simple, that thing our mutual friend did, was quite good…and I am willing to….misplace a couple of other names of those who need dealing with.”<br/>Akechi took a sip of his coffee noting “man this is amazing.” <br/>Ren nodded “I try, and I’m not sure if our mutual friend is willing to accept your help.”  <br/>Akechi simply nodded “if that is the case then he is more than able to turn down my offer, but the world needs to be made a better place.” <br/>Akechi stood up saying “thank you for the coffee.” <br/>Plucking down the amount of money required for it, Ren nods “take care.” <br/>Akechi paused at the door “oh and Ren, marry Christmas.”<br/>Attic:<br/>Ren sat at his desk pulling out his parchment writing: Mom, Dad it’s me…it’s almost Christmas time…and well I can’t talk to you, but I miss you…I got a date in the new year and boss has been good to me, I will be working in his shop over the holiday. So I have that I Uhh Wish I could talk to you guys…I miss you both.” <br/>Ren stopped writing as footsteps carefully entered the Attic Sojiro said “Ren…” <br/>Ren quickly whipped his eyes “yea boss.” <br/>Sojiro sighed “I could not help but over hear you writing a letter to your folks.” <br/>Ren quickly bucked “don’t worry boss I wasn’t going to send it.” <br/>Sojiro walked over and knelt down “Ren I should not have kept this from you…but they lied.” <br/>Ren blinked “what are you talking about boss.” <br/>Ren looked at him saying calmly but with a hint of sadness “they lied Ren, legally the government can’t stop families from talking to each other, even one with a criminal record…the outcry would be massive…Ren they…” <br/>Ren blinked “they lied to me!? Boss this some kind of joke because I’m not laughing, if they could they would be sending me letters every day.” <br/>Sojiro nodded “I thought you might say that…so I brought this…the letter they sent me when I agreed to take you in until your probation was up.” <br/>Ren took the piece of paper, some of it was torn and scoffed and even some wet spots, it had clearly been read and reread and Sojiro was clearly very angry with what it said, Ren unfolded it and started to read “Dear Mister Sakura: we have been informed, that you decided to take in our criminal former son, I would advise you that this is a mistake, the little manic tried to kill two people instead of doing what he was told and keeping his head down and mouth shut.  We don’t know who to blame save for that blasted school for turning our beautiful boy so violent, but we have decided that we have had enough. When that boy plead guilty, he plead himself out of our lives…we told him the government forbid us from contacting him, that will give us enough time to leave…we plan on starting fresh far away from wizards and that boy…do not try to find us…and we wish you well in taking care of him…lord knows perhaps he will do better with his own kind- sincerely the Amamyia’s”<br/>Ren tore the letter “it’s non sense, nice one boss…but there is no way they would…they would.” Ren felt the tears coming it was there hand writing it had to be them, but that would mean...<br/>As Sojiro said “I am so sorry Ren.”<br/>Ren cried openly saying “they abandoned me….They abandoned me.” <br/>Sojiro hugged him smelling of Coffee and Cigarette’s as Ren sobbed “why Boss, I did what was right…why am I being punished for it…why did my folks believe lies over me their own son!” <br/>Sojiro thought about Futuba as yet another abandoned kid cried in his arms as he said “I don’t know Ren, but I’m here for you….” <br/>Ren cried harder into his shoulder “why was I not good enough for them Boss….” <br/>Sojiro didn’t have an answer, nor could he if he wanted to come up with one. Instead he simply hugged his ward harder as he wailed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh you thought Ren's parents were not the worst in this AU HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH oh you foolish man, of course they are the worst! anyway thoughts as always, did it feel built up to (i added some hints) or did it feel sudden, or The future date with Makato? what did you think let me know! Reviews fuel me! <br/>(also first futuba mention!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The idle in the Tomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justine finds a lead on the method the other intruder could be using</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry i'm late i spent a while trying to figure out the ebst way of saying TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 20th:<br/>Ren came to on the cot in the velvet room with Justine saying “Trickster…are you ok?” <br/>Ren sighed “I have had better weeks.” <br/>Caroline even seemed somber “Trickster, the fate of your relationship with your parents is…unfortunate….”<br/>Ren quickly changed the subject “why am I here?” <br/>Igor quickly cleared his throat “of course trickster, Justine thinks she may have found what method the other intruder has been using.” <br/>Justine handed Ren a photo of a red-haired girl no older then 13, Ren asked “this is the other intruder?” <br/>Justine shook her head “this is Futuba Sakura.” <br/>Ren blinked “Sakura?” <br/>Justine nodded “adopted daughter of your guardian.” <br/>Ren leaned back “so my greatest advisory and I share a guardian, god this week sucks.” <br/>Justine sighed “she is likely not the other intruder, she is a shut in has been since her mother died.” <br/>Ren leaned forward “huh?” <br/>Justine answered the unasked question “she is a half blood, her mother was a muggle. Her father has not been Identified, her mother more specifically was a scientist, she was working on a way to bridge minds using a combination of magic and tech.” <br/>Ren blinked “sounds like what I do.” <br/>Igor added “it would be rudimentary, but theoretically possible.” <br/>Ren sighed “so she died?” <br/>Justine countered “her death is…strange, she was playing with Futuba in a park in London during the summer when she stood up and walked into traffic.” <br/>Ren blinked “Jesus Christ….so we need to talk to her, see if we can find out who knew about the tech?” <br/>Caroline sneered “weren’t you listening inmate! She is a shut-in racked with guilt over her mom’s death; in fact she hasn’t talk to anyone but Sojiro in the two years since the incident.” <br/>Ren sighed before snapping his fingers “education! She has to learn magic from somewhere!” <br/>Justine sighed “online classes, the internet is truly a marvel.” <br/>Ren blinked genuinely interested “they have those?”<br/>Caroline yelled “focus inmate!” <br/>Ren shook his head “right, ok I will try to pump Sojiro for anything…wait Justine how bad is her guilt?” <br/>Justine deadpanned “she locked herself in her room for two years and repeats over and over, why did I kill her, in her sleep, so pretty bad.” <br/>Ren grinned “bad enough for her soul to be corrupted?” <br/>Justine tilted her head before saying “Maybe…I will get back to you on that inmate.” <br/>Ren lay back down on his bed “do,” Feeling wand vibrate back in the real world as he woke up.<br/>December 21st:<br/>Ren sipped his coffee as he stood behind the counter, Sojiro was on a stool reading a newspaper. Sojiro smiled “thank you for helping out during the break.” <br/>Ren chuckled “not like I got anything else going on.”<br/>Sojiro gave a chuckling snort as Ren said “Hey Boss, someone the other day mentioned someone I have been meaning to ask about…Futuba?” <br/>The color drained from Sojiro’s face before he stood up saying “Who told you about her!? Never mind that, never mention her again got it! You do and I kick you out, close up I’m going home.”  And with that he stormed out of the café. <br/>Ren blinked “Aresene…we may have a problem.” <br/>December 22nd: <br/>Ren sat on his bed looking at the small pile of letters his friends sent, true to their word they all passed on the best from their family, with a few saying that bringing him up is tricky with their folks, with the Exception of Ryuji’s mom who apparently whole heartily accepted him. <br/>Ren mind strayed to his own parents before shaking it off saying “I got work to do.” <br/>The rest of the day passed slowly with Sojiro barely talking to Ren before he finally said “Ren…” <br/>Ren said “Yea boss?” <br/>Sojiro paused “look about yesterday, I’m sorry for reacting like that.” <br/>Ren nodded “we are good boss, whoever Futuba is she must be pretty important to you.”<br/>Sojiro nodded “she is…she is my daughter…” he sighed “before I opened up LeBlanc I did some work…for the ministry…and Futuba’s mom was a muggle working on research, I never met her dad…but she had a crazy idea and I was sent to keep an eye on it.” <br/>Ren nodded letting Sojiro continue as the man mumbled “don’t know why I am telling you this, but we got close…well she uh died, I not going into details, she got taking in by her mom’s extended family…well they were…” Sojiro haunting speech was paused again as he waited for the implication to set into Ren’s head. <br/>Ren polished his glasses “Jesus…” <br/>Sojiro nodded “when I found out …I uhh could not let it stand so I arranged to take her in…but since then she has almost totally shut down…she only talks to me…” Sojiro whipped a tear “she seems to think her room is a tomb….” <br/>Ren felt light headed as he said “Sojiro thanks for telling me.” <br/>Sojiro nodded saying “it is getting late, close down would you.” <br/>Ren nodded watching the man go before saying “Aresene…get Justine on the horn.”<br/>Velvet room:<br/>Ren came to saying “Justine?” <br/>The girl nodded “your instincts were right trickster, her soul is corrupted…she sees it as her tomb.” <br/>Ren sighed “dark, any idea what she is?” <br/>Justine nodded “yes…I believe she sees herself as the idle of her tomb.” <br/>Ren blinked “Idle…like Indiana Jones style?”<br/>Justine sighed “that’s what the Intel says.” <br/>Ren nodded “right then let’s do it, calling card in secret…hopefully.” <br/>Igor added “I would advise caution trickster…one false step.” <br/>Ren simply lay down and closed his eyes. <br/>He woke up in his bed, it was still late, he pulled out his wand holding it up “Futuba Sakaura, Idle of a Tomb.” <br/>The room faded into a black mist as a young red-haired girl looks up saying “why are you here….I deserve to die it is my punishment.” <br/>And with that the scene faded back into his room.<br/>Ren smiled closing his eyes “we are on.” <br/>December 23rd:<br/>Ren wrote the calling card in the attic reading it back to himself “Futuba Sakura, a victim of a great tragedy, we are aware of the guilt you hold and intended to free you from it, so says the Trickster.” <br/>Ren handed the card to Aresene saying “do your thing.” <br/>Aresene simply laughed fading away. </p><p> </p><p>that night:<br/>Ren walked into his room saying “Aresene?” <br/>The demon appeared saying “she has seen the card, we are ready.”<br/>Ren lay down on his bed holding up his wand “I really hope she knows something.” <br/>He gripped his wand before saying “Futuba Sakura, Idle of a tomb.” <br/>The scene Faded into black mist and Ren stood on mossy stone,  Ren walked inside a large room to see Futuba dressed like a pharaoh she was crying silently before she looked up saying simply “you.” <br/>Ren nodded “hello Futuba.” <br/>She glanced around “where are we?” <br/>Ren plunked down next to her “your soul made into material form.”<br/>She nodded “My mom figured that was possible…before she died.” <br/>Ren chuckled “looks like she was onto something.” <br/>Futuba let out a half-hearted chuckle “it sure seems that way…so why are you here Ren?” <br/>Ren smiled “you read the calling card.” <br/>Futuba scoffed “should have known, you and your bleeding heart would have tried to save me.” <br/>Ren blinked “we have not met in person?” <br/>Futuba gestured vaguely “I heard my dad was bringing in an allycat with a criminal record, you best belive I did some work to find out everything there is to know about you, and look at you the trickster! Trying to save the world? Well I’m not he world and I don’t deserve to be saved.” <br/>Ren leaned back “so you don’t think you deserve to be saved huh.” <br/>Futuba nodded “this other guys you hit were the worst but something came of you changing their hearts? Me I’m a little person so unimportant that the idea of you being here is a joke…a sick one at that.”<br/>Ren paused “what about Sojiro, do you think he would think saving you is worth it.” <br/>Futuba glared “low blow Attic boy.” <br/>Ren put his hands behind his head “hey don’t shoot the messenger.” <br/>Futuba paused “so exactly happens now?” <br/>Ren pulled out his wand saying “just think of all of the desires that have been keeping you down, everything dark dwelling within.” <br/>Futuba did for a second then nothing happened and then a voice called “Futuba….” <br/>Futuba eyes went wide as she said “Mom!?” <br/>The woman appeared in a haze of black smoke “Oh Futuba.” <br/>Futuba smiled “Mom your back! I’m so sorry for bothering you so much!?”<br/>Wakaba simply smiled “Futuba dear, you know you could never be responsible for that, you know I love you….and am proud of you…but I have to go now.” <br/>Wakaba disappeared into Ren’s wand as Futuba yelled “Mom No don’t leave me! Stay with me.” <br/>Futuba glared at Ren half-heartedly hitting the taller boys legs “Bring her back! Don’t let her leave me again!” <br/>Ren knelt down hugging Futuba deeply as the girl cried in his arms Ren said “you are going to be ok Futuba…when you are ready and I need to talk to you about your mom’s research.” <br/>Futuba grunted out a tear-filled “Ok…Ren.” <br/>As the world faded into black mist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so Futuba had a change of heart and will likely be forced into the friend group like cannon and maybe help Ren? i do know she remembers what happend in her soul. so the possibly exists.  anyway tell me what you think, and remember comments fuel the writing process!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Christmas/ dodging questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren is alone on break...or so he thinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey everyone sorry it's been a bit but in case you were wondering TRANS RIGHTS ARE STILL HUMAN RIGHTS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 24th: <br/>Café Leblanc: <br/>The door opened and Futuba walked in as Sojiro almost drooped the glass he was drying saying “Futuba!?”<br/>Futuba nodded “hey Sojiro, can I have some coffee.” <br/>Sojiro said “you’re here!?”<br/>Futuba looked down “is that a problem?” <br/>Sojiro grinned “not at all”<br/>Futuba leaned forward talking to Ren “you and I need to talk about some research.”<br/>Ren nodded as Sojiro said “uhhh, I need to go make a supply run, Futuba are you ok being here with Ren?” <br/>Futuba nodded eagerly “Yep!”<br/>Sojiro blinked before nodding and shooting Ren a “keep an eye on her glance.” Before leaving<br/>Futuba plucked down “Dad is such a worry wart, it’s not like I’m alone in a café with a convicted criminal, and the infamous trickster.” <br/>Ren shook his head “thanks for yelling about that.”<br/>Futuba laughed “please he suspected after the first one, and then you asked about me, and now I’m suddenly better…Sojiro is not that stupid.” <br/>Ren rolled his eyes “I guess I never gave Boss enough credit, so do you know who would be able to use your mom’s research?” <br/>Futuba sighed “nope,” Popping the P as she added “my mom did not tell me much.” <br/>Ren sighed “I guess that makes sense, any chance you have anything you can use to look into it?” <br/>Futuba sighed “if I can convince Sojiro to let me look at her old data I can maybe find some connections…” she started to bite her lip nervously <br/>Ren shook his head “I won’t ask you to do anything unhealthy….” <br/>Futuba sighed “sorry Ren…but I can feel the guilt welling up in me just thinking about it.” <br/>Ren smiled “take your time, I got other sources.” <br/>Sojiro entered holding a bag of coffee beans saying “She didn’t give you too much trouble right Ren?” he teased. <br/>Futuba played it scandalized saying “Please! We all know he is the bad influence.”<br/>Ren held up his hands “hey leave me out of this.”<br/>The three all burst out laughing and for a second Ren felt a warmth in his chest before he returned to his work listening to Sojiro who seemed to be taking Futuba sudden change rather well.<br/>December 25th:<br/>The snow fell outside as Ren stood up with a sigh, “Mom and dad…well I guess I can’t call you that anymore.” <br/>Ren tried not to think about it as he got dressed in his usual Café work outfit, walking downstairs where Futuba was half yelling “come on Sojiro!” <br/>Sojiro sighed about to answer when he saw Ren come down the stairs as Futuba said “REN! Tell Sojiro I will be fine!” <br/>Ren was Groggy trying to get the bearings of this conversation as he said “Uhhhhh….I don’t know Futuba, I mean….” <br/>Futuba pouted “I always wanted to go to the aquarium!” <br/>Sojiro and Ren looked at each other, Ren pondered the change of heart seems to reverted her back to her normal self largely, but she has shown a hesitance to be around big crowds, but Ren’s presence has Mitigated that largely. <br/>Ren fired Sojiro a shrug, who sighed “Ok…but if you feel any anxiety at anytime tell me ok.” <br/>Futuba hugged Sojiro before running off to get ready; Ren smiled “I got the store Boss.” <br/>Sojiro sighed “On Christmas? Not a chance.” <br/>Ren blinked “you sure Boss?” <br/>Sojiro grinned “Futuba would not let me hear the end of it if I left you here manning the Café.” <br/>Ren nodded eagerly quickly getting ready. </p><p>London, 7 hours later: <br/>Sojiro watched with a shake of his head as Futuba ran off calling after her “be careful.” <br/>Ren smiled “she certainly seems to be full of energy.” <br/>Sojiro laughed “something I’m sure you know nothing about….”<br/>Ren gasped “Boss!? Me!? Insane.” <br/>Sojiro shook his head “cut the crap kid, you’re not that good a liar.” <br/>Ren shook his head “well I’m glad to at least give you Futuba back.” <br/>Sojiro asked “what are you talking about?” <br/>Ren shrugged “I figure the jig is up, you’re going to tell the cops.” <br/>Sojiro groaned “jeez kid what did I do to make you think I was that awful…wait don’t answer, I know I treated you rough when you first came here, and for that I apologise…but now your family, and you don’t sell out family.” <br/>Ren took off his glasses “Boss….” <br/>Sojiro touched his shoulder “you are not alone…not anymore.” <br/>Futuba returned saying “Sojiro! Can we have sushi!?” <br/>Sojiro smiled “sure Futuba, I guess I can treat my kids to some good food.” <br/>December 27th: <br/>Ren was drying a glass when a white haired woman entered; Sae looked him up and down saying “have we met?” <br/>Ren deflected “ever been to Nebraska?” <br/>Sae shook her head “no I have not…wait you’re that kid from the summer….”<br/>Ren leaned forward “can I get you some Coffee Prosecutor.” <br/>Sae asked half joking “is it poisoned?” <br/>Ren Smacked his head dramatically “ouch you wound my pride” before his face fell “you also ruined my life so thanks for that.” <br/>Sae accepted the cup saying “I noticed you didn’t answer the poisoned question.” <br/>Ren grumbled “I can drink out of it first for you if you want.” <br/>Sae looked at him saying “so are you the one Makato is leading around like a lost dog?” <br/>Ren said “nope, that’s my cousin Jimmy, now what brings you to humble Hogs Mead?” <br/>Sae noted the fact that he has yet to answer a question saying “as you are likely aware the head master of Hogwarts was killed a while back.” <br/>Ren shrugged “been a weird year around here from what I am told.” Drying a glass <br/>Sae sighed “someone killed him and are right now thinking they got away with it, it is likely the same idiot out there changing hearts the Trickster, and god that name is dumb.” <br/>Ren put down a glass “so what are you doing here aside from having a nice glass of coffee, you strike me as the type who doesn’t do things for no reason.” <br/>Sae taking a page out of Ren’s book dodged the question asking “why are you here?” <br/>Ren who was still drying a different glass and wearing an apron simply looked at her as she mumbled “right stupid question.”  She chastised herself; this kid was throwing her off her game somehow.<br/>Sae figured going direct may throw him off “you are much better at dodging leading questions when not up to your eye balls in truth potion, alright I want to talk to Sojiro about his daughters mothers research, since I can’t see her for her health.” <br/>Ren played dumb “Boss has a daughter huh, crazy.” <br/>Sae took a sip of her coffee saying “it is very good, thank you for the coffee.” She plucked down the money for it before saying “and you are a bad liar…good to know, happy holidays, I may be back again seeing as I will be in town for at least the rest of winter break.”  <br/>Ren watched her leave before grumbling “Aresene, why is it whenever something is looking up there is always a wrench thrown into the works?” <br/>The demon simply laughed before adding “if she is around more we should be wary of her tracking us.” <br/>Ren sighed “yea no kidding.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading as always leave feedback, Did you like the Sae Ren exchange, him dodging all of her questions seems in character for how i have written him but I'm curious as to your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what did you think? love it hate it? let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>